A Perfect Match
by xxThexMarvellousxEmzxx
Summary: Previously known as PERFECT MATCH VEGETA AND BULMA MY TAKE. Those elusive three years, packed with twists, original takes on BV and, of course, lots of the unique BV brand of arguing! Follow the epic tale of an unlikely, but perfectly matched couple.
1. Pretty Woman Saves The Day!

A/N: HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!! Here I am again, with another juicy tale for you to sink your teeth into! This is my take on how Bulma and Vegeta got together, and starts in a weird bit. It's after Freiza and just before Trunks; I'm not too good with sagas and timelines, so bear with me! Anyway, this is a really different take, or so I think…I'm keeping the people in character as best as I can, so help me out if I go off track! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I own nothing, not Bulma or Vegeta (unfortunately) nor Daniel Cleaver or Ferrari (again, both so unfortunate.)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Chapter 1- **

**Pretty Woman saves the day!**

Around Capsule Corporation that day, the spring breeze whispered gently, caressing the snow white metallic walls of the dome shaped buildings. The fresh sunlight shone through the leaves and branches of the Sycamore, Oak and Willow trees, casting dark shadows onto the light green, neatly mown lawn. The grass blanketed an acre, clinging onto a tender slope that lead to concrete and civilisation. Capsule Corp truly was an amazing site, a place where technology and nature co-existed in peace, due to the Brief's stance on environmental issues. Mainly that they wanted to keep the world happy and not destroy it.

A shiny red Ferrari pulled up the 200m drive, the spotless paintwork reflecting beams of sunlight back into the sky. The crunch of the wheels on the gravel was one of the only noises, even this complimenting the twittering of the birds in the trees. With a slight disturbance, the car door slid open, a slender, faded black jean clad leg appearing out of it. The leg was static for a few moments, the lilac high-heeled shoe shifting as the owner rummaged about in the glove compartment.

Quickly, almost within blinking speed, the remainder of the body appeared, the twin leg and twin shoe first. A plain white tank top hugged the woman's curved waist nicely, azure blue hair cascading down over the shoulders and back like a straight waterfall. Dark blue eyes glinted in the sunlight as the car door thudded shut, disrupting the peace again.

Bulma Briefs was not one of these women who shopped all day and all night. She had a life filled with a lot more meaningful activities thank you very much. But she'd been working on the new capsules for a week solid, and believed that a break was good for both the psyche and the body. Behold the purple clothes bags in her hands at that very moment. She earned her money, by GOD she earned it, so why not indulge in spending it?

The lilac heels unsettled the gravel as she made her way up to one of the yellow domes, setting her bags down on the floor as she rummaged in her jean pocket for the back door key. The front door was almost always used when entertaining, and the back door was a lot more convenient anyway.

Sighing, Bulma set her bags down on the table and crossed to one of the oak cupboards, reaching in and pulling out a frosted glass tumbler. The terracotta tiles matched the terracotta walls and terracotta blinds on the windows. Bulma's mother was very into design programmes such as Changing Rooms and DIY S.O.S, and so if Lawrence Llewellyn-Bowen didn't approve of it, it'd never grace her house!

A sudden bump from upstairs alerted her attention, almost making her drop the glass, instead just causing a splash of water to fall onto the sideboard. Hissing angrily, she ripped off a sheet of kitchen roll, mopping up the water until the once sturdy sheet was a sodden ball.

"Yamcha? Yamcha, you home?" she called up the stairs, throwing the paper into the swing bin as she made her way out of the kitchen to the stairs. "I thought you'd be out all day, you could've at least made lunch with me as I suggested!" she complained with a sigh as she walked across the landing to her and Yamcha's bedroom. Opening the glossy white door, she stopped dead. Her mouth fell open and her eyes widened.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

She was home. Fantastic…or not as the case may be. Now the serenity of Capsule Corp was truly disturbed, as white gold-capped boots thudded along the gravel path, pausing near the red car. Jet-black eyes narrowed in disgust and contempt at the shoddy parking, muscled arms folded across an equally muscled, dark blue spandex clad chest, the hands covered in white gloves, similar to the material the boots were made from.

The well-built man shook his head, marching once more toward the building. Sweat glistened on his tanned skin, brown hair the darkest shade you could ever imagine defying gravity, reaching out toward the sky in a formation reminiscent of fire. Yet, no gel or styling products were used to hold the hair up. Vegeta didn't believe in them.

After all, grooming products were a symbol of the vanity of this weak race, and why would the Prince of all Saiyans bother with the way he looked? Not that he really had to worry about that. He was handsome, a hell of a lot more handsome than the woman's partner, and most of the excuses for males on this god-forsaken planet.

Even on Vegetasei he'd been something of a rarity. Saiyan men were prized, honoured as the most handsome race in the universe because of their jet black hair, mahogany skin, dark eyes and muscular stature. So, as the last remaining Saiyan, apart from that clown Kakkarot and his brats, he was obviously the best looking male. Kakkarot was too much of an idiot to possess the true attitude and poise that gave Saiyan males their irresistible aura, and his brats weren't even third-class half-breeds. They had more human in them than Saiyan.

Entering the kitchen, he saw the half-empty glass on the side and frowned slightly. It wasn't like the woman to leave things after herself…she was one of the cleanest people he'd ever had the misfortune to meet, apart from Kakkarot's harpy. Pulling open the same cupboard Bulma had just been in, he took a larger glass and filled it with ice-cold water, downing it in one gulp. He repeated this process three times, deciding to take his last glass slowly and take a break from training. On Vegetasei, training had been taken in 30 minute blocks, each block punctuated by a 5 minute break. He'd been training hard for 3 hours straight, and would give himself a 10 minute break instead. He was the Prince of all Saiyans after all.

Settling himself at the table, he eyed the clothes bags with a scowl. Such idiotic ways humans spent their time…perhaps if they spent their time training instead of shopping they'd be stronger. In fairness, the woman had some kind of brain on her shoulders; she wasn't a younger version of her infernal mother. And, though he'd rather be gutted like a fish than admit it, the woman was an attractive human. Not half beautiful enough to attract him of course, but he understood why that idiot man went for her. She was one of the better humans, he wouldn't choose to be living with her if he could help it, but she was tolerable.

"WHAT THE FUCK?!?!?!" he heard her screech from upstairs, and could sense the fiery, furious ki radiating from her. He smirked to himself. The man. Obviously, he'd chosen to infuriate her somehow, fool. He took a drink of his water, onyx eyes sparkling as he leant back in his chair, waiting for the fireworks to begin.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Bulma, babe, it isn't-"

"How it looks?" finished Bulma venomously, glaring at her, from that moment EX-boyfriend. Yamcha blinked and swallowed nervously, attempting to calm his raging girlfriend as the blonde behind him covered herself up in the white bed sheets. "Then tell me Yamcha _babe, _how is it?" she raised her eyebrows and folded her arms, deep blue eyes piercing Yamcha. He gulped, eyes shifting from Bulma, to the right of her, to the door, back to Bulma. "I'm. Waiting." said Bulma slowly and calmly.

It was from that moment that Yamcha knew he was screwed. And not literally.

"OUT!" screamed Bulma suddenly, grabbing a photo frame and throwing it across the room, the glass smashing from the impact.

Yamcha didn't need telling twice. He shot up and pelted out of the room and down the stairs, dragging the blonde, who was still entwined in the sheets, behind him all the way.

As he passed Vegeta in the kitchen, he growled and his face reddened as Vegeta laughed loudly, banging his fist on the table. He leant back and smirked at Yamcha, raising his glass as a mocking gesture. Bulma followed, eyes sweeping across Vegeta briefly before fixing on Yamcha and pushing him out of the house.

"But babe…" he protested weakly, earning a stinging slap from Bulma that made Vegeta's eyes widen. That was pretty good for a human woman. Pretty good indeed!

"Don't you 'babe' me Yamcha! You and your slut better get off my property before I get really pissed off and release the dogs." she growled, slamming the door shut in Yamcha's face. She turned to face Vegeta, shaking her arms off. Her look told him clearly not to mess in this, and not that he was afraid…much, but it was a hell of a lot more amusing to watch.

As though she'd just remembered something, Bulma span round like a bolt of lightning, wrenching the door open and grabbing the bed sheets Yamcha still held round himself. The blonde had long since run away, screaming.

"Those are MINE!" she shouted, seizing the sheet in one swift tug and slamming the door again, leaving Yamcha, once more, on the other side. Naked.

She stood for a moment, scowling into thin air leaving an awkward silence between her and Vegeta. Vegeta raised his eyebrows, mildly impressed and very much amused.

"If you and your idiot ex have finished your spat, you can wash my glass for me." he said decidedly, swinging his legs off the chair and crossing to the door. He opened it, then turned back for a second, watching Bulma intently. "And if it holds any consolation whatsoever, he was a fool." he said shortly before slamming the door shut, albeit a lot more gently than he usually would. Bulma blinked.

"That was NOT a compliment Bulma Briefs." she told herself sternly, refusing to get carried away by the words the handsome Saiyan could manipulate so easily and so well. "That was honesty."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Vivian!!!" hollered Richard Gere, waving the bunch of red roses in one hand and, for some reason, his umbrella in the other as he cruised down the battered street, his suit covered torso visible out of the top of his limo through the sunroof. "Vivian!" The sweet opera music from the show he and Julia Roberts had seen on their first real date played out of the open roof window, carried up to Julia Roberts on the wind as she looked out of the window of her third floor flat. "I'm coming up!" declared Richard Gere, in oh such a masculine way as Julia Roberts laughed, hardly daring to believe that her dream had come true. As they met on the middle landing of the fire escape and kissed, properly for the first time, with all the pent up love and hidden emotion they shared, Bulma broke down.

Blindly reaching for the tissues on the side table, she sniffed. Pretty Woman was a great break-up movie, but only when you were watching with friends. With friends, at that point in the movie, a long discussion would be started about how men would never do that in real life and how their penises should be crushed with two bricks. On your own, however, that point in the movie usually lead to a.) the constant, violent shedding of tears, b.) the regret that you'd ever gone out with the dick in the first place or c.) the phone call to said dick declaring that you missed him and wanted to give it another try. Women truly were weak.

Bulma wiped her eyes and blew her nose, taking a spoonful of Ben and Jerry's Cookie Dough ice-cream from the 500ml tub in her lap, She snuggled underneath her pink, white and lilac patchwork quilt as the multi-DVD player switched from Pretty Woman to Dirty Dancing. She wrinkled her nose and clicked the next button, smiling slightly as Bridget Jones-The Edge Of Reason appeared. Renee, Colin and Hugh, all a girl needed to get over a break up.

Though she wasn't a size 12/14 30-something failing journalist, and a size 10 23 year old successful scientist, she felt a great similarity to herself and Bridget. Never the right men, never. Daniel Cleaver…Yamcha…

"At least Daniel Cleaver's good looking…" voiced Bulma quietly with a sniff of resentment. But, with Bridget, there was always the Mark Darcy. Though she didn't really see it, she always had him in the background. Her fall back, someone who she didn't really like or think of in that sense, but would always be there to pick her up when Daniel Cleaver threw her out. "I have no Mark Darcy…" said Bulma shakily, her bottom lip quivering. A fresh batch of tears, stronger and more vicious than the last expelled themselves and Bridget Jones was forgotten.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Crap…" growled Vegeta, holding on to his bicep as he lumbered into the kitchen, without the poise and grace usually held by the Saiyan Prince. Since when did colliding with a robot give you a dead arm so dead it had already undergone the autopsy and was six feet under? He'd had a dead arm before of course, but this was crippling, unmoveable. He took a glass of water and drank it slowly, evenly as his breathing straightened itself out. His chest heaved as he inhaled deeply, gripping his arm for dead life and left the kitchen to go get some fresh bedding.

He stayed in the training wing, in a room next to the Gravity Room he occupied most of the day, every day. It was a room. Nothing more, it wasn't trying to be anything it wasn't, not a bedroom/study, not a bedroom/bathroom. Just a room with a bed and a set of drawers. It really was all he needed, he ate his meals when the other lot had gone and he could eat in peace without any interrogation from the woman's mother.

What was that wailing? His highly sensitive ears picked up a low-pitch almost humming noise, broken by sniffs and other various noises. He frowned, following the noise curiously, his fists clenched ready for any trouble. A flashing light caught his eye, it seemed to be coming from a room at the end of the right hand corridor, and the noise was getting louder too. God, what the hell was that unearthly sound? He inhaled, holding his breath as he stood, back pressed against the wall next to where the noise and light was. He scowled and burst into the room, mouth open as he saw Bulma, biting her patchwork quilt and trying to stop the howl from escaping her mouth any more.

"Woman." said Vegeta firmly, arms folded. No response. "Woman…WOMAN!" he yelled, causing Bulma to hiccup and spin round, wide eyes staring at him, frightened like a deer caught in car headlamps. He could almost hear her heart pounding against her ribcage. Something about the sight of her tugged at his heart and made his breath hitch in his throat. Her pale skin looked luminous in the light of the television, her straight blue hair pulled off her face into a haphazard ponytail, the most delicate and softest of strands falling into her face. Keen Saiyan sight could spot her pulse beating near her jaw line, a steady monotonous rhythm that was almost hypnotising.

"Stop that bloody noise." he snapped shortly, angry both at her and himself for that little hesitation. Since when did he, the Prince of all bloody Saiyans, notice a bloody HUMAN woman's fucking pulse? Bulma sniffed.

"Don't be so fucking rude today Vegeta." she argued weakly, turning back to the television with a sniff, wiping her eyes with a tissue. "I seriously am not in the mood." Vegeta raised an eyebrow.

"Is this pathetic display all because of that weakling?" he asked curiously, not that he cared of course. He had to get to the bottom of it to stop her making that god-damn noise, and seeing as her own family had abandoned her for the evening to go to some fancy restaurant, he was left to pick up the pieces. 'Look what the Prince of all Saiyans is reduced to.' he thought venomously, teeth gritting. 'Trying to console some stupid female over her latest romantic mishap…feeble human emotions. No wonder this is such a weakling race…'

"What do you think Vegeta?" shot Bulma, eyes narrowed as she stared at Daniel Cleaver as he tried to speak to Bridget in the film room. Bastard. "Don't even judge me based on this, you have no idea…you have no…you don't know!" she finished feebly, squeaking as more tears welled up. Vegeta rolled his eyes and growled slightly.

"Woman. That idiot was a fool. No worthy male would ever cheat on you, so don't make his betrayal any more prevalent with your tears." he said truthfully, his voice solemn and quiet. Bulma turned slightly, eyes wide until she was looking into his eyes. Vegeta gulped. Why the fuck was he nervous? What was happening!

Bulma bit her bottom lip slightly. She had butterflies in her stomach, caused by Vegeta of all people! His eyes…they were so capturing, enslaving almost. So dark and deep…she could fall into them and get lost forever. And the silence was stretching. Uncomfortable. Five minutes! Speak!

"What tears…" she said weakly, cheeks reddening. Well done dumbnut…Vegeta frowned slightly.

"Woman, are you trying to be funny here?" he said shortly, chin up, eyes piercing Bulma. She gasped indignantly and shot up, facing Vegeta on her knees on the couch.

"Yes Vegeta, I am, because this is a fucking hilarious situation!" she said hotly, hands on her hips. Vegeta raised an eyebrow, growling.

"Well, all I am saying is forget that idiot and move on. You were too good for him anyway." he said finally, leaving the room, and a very confused, blushing Bulma. He stopped short, shaking his head like a dog out of water. "What the…this place is strange." he whispered to himself, glaring at thin air as he left the house. Without the sheets he went in for.

Meanwhile, Bulma's breath hitched as she watched the doorframe Vegeta had just left. She gulped and frowned slightly. It wasn't possible, not in a million years. But, little did she know that, her doubts were pointless. At that very moment, without her even realising it, Bulma had found her Mark Darcy.


	2. Lots Of Mistakes

A/N: Hey guys! Thanks to my reviewers! Your reviews make it easier to motivate yourself to write another chapter! I love you guys!

But to this chapter. I'm finding it more difficult to write Vegeta. Bulma, not so much, but Vegeta is so much of an enigma that I'm finding it hard to empathise with how he'd respond to situations. Please review, I need to know if you think Vegeta's character is okay. This is really a problem for me, and it'll scupper up the rest of the story if I don't fix it. PLEEEEASE tell me how Vegeta is! please, please, please! Thanks guys, and enjoy!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Chapter 2- **

**Lots of mistakes.**

The next few days passed, as days normally do, without much excitement or abnormality. Bulma continued to toil over the new capsule designs in her workshop, finding that work was the best medicine to get over a break up. Vegeta trained, constantly, and managed to work successfully under x375 gravity. He could feel himself changing; Super Saiyan was so close yet so far. He could almost smell it, like a donkey with a carrot dangling in front of its nose. The truly frustrating thing was not knowing how much more training would need to be undertaken to gain the power. For all he knew, a few more years would pass and he still wouldn't be at the same level as Kakkarot.

So Capsule Corp returned to its usual, calm state. And not a moment too soon for Bulma, after all, the new capsule designs were flying and she had to keep up. It was so damned difficult to keep up when your glasses insisted on sliding down your nose every time you drew breath. With an irritated sigh, Bulma pushed her red framed glasses up onto the bridge of her nose, leaning back in her seat and taking her eyes off the detailed blueprints on the wooden desk. She felt a familiar taut throb pulse from her temples down to behind her ears, leaving a burning path behind it that lingered for a few moments before the next wave descended. Reaching behind her, she pulled the white band out of her hair, the sheet of blue falling almost thankfully and loosening the throb immediately.

But Bulma Briefs was a woman who learnt from her mistakes, and she knew that the relief was one hell of a false friend. If she didn't take paracetemol now, the throb would turn into a tidal wave, crashing onto her forehead like a mallet. Almost reluctantly, she pushed her chair back and walked out of the room, unbuttoning the top two fastenings of her white lab coat, trying to get some form of coolness onto her overheated skin.

The dim light of the kitchen was a blessing to her eyes, which shrieked in pain from the bright, unforgiving sunlight outside. Taking a few moments to adjust, Bulma ran the cold tap and filled her cup, popping two painkillers out of their plastic and foil tray. The cold water hit her teeth with the subtlety of a JCB, sending a shiver up through her teeth to join the pulse in her head. It was worth it though; it'd save her from a killer migraine afterwards.

With no time to waste, Bulma was back at her desk, mechanical pencil in hand as she worked through the measurements and equations with a fine-tooth comb, weeding out any mistakes and correcting them. Sighing, she looked wistfully out of the small window overlooking the back of Capsule Corp, spotting the training room Vegeta was doubtlessly occupying. She often wondered if it really was only Goku's power that pushed him on so much, whether his battle really was with Goku or himself.

"He must feel lost…" she said absent-mindedly, attracting the attention of Sally, another scientist employed by the company.

"I'm sorry?" she asked, thinking that Bulma had spoken to her. Bulma looked round with a slight shock painted over her face, smiling weakly after a second.

"I said it'd improve when crossed. Don't worry, rambling on to myself." she rolled her eyes at Sally, grinning slightly before turning back to the blueprints. Her brow furrowed. "That should be 16 over x…" she said softly, putting a neat line through one of the figures and rewriting it in a small print. She glanced up at the clock ticking away on the west wall of the room. 3:43pm. Another thirty minutes should do it…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Vegeta could feel the pressure on him lessening slightly, meaning one thing.

"I have to increase the gravity…" he mumbled with a scowl, walking over to the flashing control panel purposefully, twisting the dial until it reached x400. He braced himself for the push, parting his feet and bending his knees; his back and arm muscles tensing.

'_gravity field increasing…' _announced the computerised female voice smoothly, the force upon Vegeta increasing, slowly but steadily. _'gravity at x400' _

Stepping into the centre of the room, Vegeta moved tentatively at first, forcing his fist out whilst trying to remain uncrushed. His clenched fists moved through the dense air slowly, the muscles pulsating with every inch the closed hand moved forward. Had it not been for his steely determination, rest assured Vegeta would've given in at this moment, his body felt like it was engulfed in the hottest flame and unable to escape.

His other fist moved forward to join the first, sweat dripping off Vegeta's face as he clenched his teeth, jamming his eyes shut to concentrate all of his energy on his training. He opened his palms, gathering his ki at the centre of his hands with huge effort. It was so difficult to gather enough energy to create a decent ki attack when all your spare energy was going into trying to stay upright. A small blue orb appeared between his open hands, pushed together at the wrists. The ball flickered, growing slowly until it cast an eerie glow back over Vegeta's face, highlighting every bone and crevice in his chiselled face. Eyelids shot open, revealing fiery onyx eyes as he released the substantial ki, the huge force of the beam slamming into the wall of the gravity room, absorbed by the special lining. The whole room was alive with ki; it sparked off the black energy-absorbing lining of the walls and hummed lowly.

A small smirk graced his mouth as he panted heavily, feeling the sweat drip off him as though trying to escape the exhausted Prince's skin. Vegeta looked round the room as the glow faded, a small 'zip!' sounding as the last of the ki was expelled, safely, into the atmosphere, possibly to benefit some tree or something thought Vegeta bitterly.

Another smart idea of that woman's, to put the ki into nature and let the other living things gain from it. Yeah, great, not that he needed it or anything. At that moment Vegeta could've used any spare ki at all. But no, HIS earned energy, the product of HIS toils and HIS strength was given to some god-damn plant that'd just be cut down and used for firewood anyway. He scoffed, scowling.

"Ridiculous…" he growled, feeling stable enough to restart his training. He kicked out gingerly, reaching round with the other leg as soon as his left toe had touched the floor again. An amazing display of various kicks left his leg muscles feeling eaten up, burning helplessly as the owner pushed them further than they'd ever been before.

Suddenly, a monotonous, high-pitched beep sounded, ringing constantly for 30 seconds. Vegeta leapt up in the air, heart pounding with shock.

"This fucking planet wants to give me a heart-attack or something!" he shouted at the red flashing light above the door, glaring at it. How dare some mechanisms interrupt his training? God-damn earth engineering…it was nowhere near the technology on Vegetasei! 'How the hell am I supposed to become a Super Saiyan with these inferior facilities?' he thought irately, blasting the irritating light with a short, sharp blast of pink ki.

'_emergency status activated. All gravity is at regular earth level.' _soothed the calm computer voice, Vegeta emitting a roar.

"EMERGENCY STATUS? HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO TRAIN?" he bellowed, blasting the door off its hinges and storming out of the Gravity Room. His teeth ground, dark eyes blazing with anger and rage as his booted feet stomped across the grass to the woman's workplace. He was going to train, she was going to fix that god-damned contraption for him. Whether she liked it or not.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

'Whoever designed this needs to be sacked' thought Bulma with concern, correcting the 32nd mistake she'd found in the equations. Seriously! If the capsule had been made according to this, the unlucky person who tried opening it would be seriously injured. The thumping pain had softened, shifting round to her forehead like an itch on the back that moved whenever you touched it.

"WOMAN!" came a shout from the doorway, the wooden door smashing against the wall to reveal an extremely pissed off Vegeta. Sally shot up immediately, startled by the outburst. Bulma was used to it, Vegeta's fiery temper had scared her senseless at first, but not anymore. Now she saw his mood swings like a small toddler having a tantrum.

"How can I help you Vegeta?" asked Bulma with a sigh, taking her glasses off slowly and watching Vegeta with raised eyebrows, leaning back in her chair. He did look handsome when flustered, his eyes seemed to sparkle with an aggravation so attractive she had to keep herself in check whenever she looked at them. Dear lord. She'd only just broken up with Yamcha!

"That infernal machine has broken again!" said Vegeta with a scowl, as though it was the simplest thing in the world and that she should've known as soon as he burst through the door. Why wasn't she on her feet like the other clown? When he first arrived at Capsule Corp she'd been terrified, edgy and jumpy whenever he even breathed in her direction. The indifference she eyed him with was so infuriating…infuriatingly gorgeous. He scowled deeply at this thought, growling low in his throat. Why did he keep thinking these thoughts about her? Her! Of all women!

Bulma sighed and shook her head, standing up.

"Okay, I'll come check it out. I can't be long though, Sally, if my father comes tell him I'm in the toilet." she said to Sally, stepping past Vegeta out of the door. She instinctively sucked in her stomach as she edged past him, blushing from the closeness. She felt Vegeta's chest rise and his breathing stop and couldn't help a small smile. Walking to the Gravity Room, she unbuttoned her white coat and thrust it at Vegeta. "Hold this."

Scoffing, Vegeta narrowed his eyes and folded his arms. "Who do you think you're talking to? I am the Prince of all Saiyans, I don't hold the coats of feeble human women!" he said defensively, annoyed at the way his body reacted to the situation in the doorway. He didn't want this. This was all so new…so confusing. Why did he feel so different around her, that he wanted to impress her? Since when did he, the Prince, want to impress feeble human women with weird blue hair? 'it's nothing.' he thought firmly, watching as Bulma rolled her eyes.

"Of course you don't Vegeta. Well, would your highness at least pass me the tools I ask for?" asked Bulma, raising an eyebrow. Vegeta scowled at her mockery and nodded shortly, tensing his arm muscles across his chest. "Thank you." she said slowly, tapping a few keys on the control panel.

Vegeta watched, mesmerized by her nimble fingers and the way her brows furrowed as she concentrated. He turned away, his scowl softened somewhat. This was strange. He'd always known the woman was attractive for her race, but now his feelings were intensifying. 'Not that it matters anyway,' he thought, the small voice in his head down heartened. 'She's always been too scared of you for anything to happen. In her eyes you're a killer, remember? A heartless, blood-thirsty monster."

"Ri-ight, well, I've found the problem." said Bulma finally, straightening up and putting her right hand on her hip, pointing to the screen with her left hand. "It's the energy-absorbing lining on the walls. It's suffered a tremendous ki overload, it hasn't dissipated the energy into the atmosphere properly." she read the figures on the screen and raised her eyebrows. "You must've fired one hell of a ki blast in there, leftover ki was stuck and caused the mechanism to jam." she turned her eyes up to Vegeta and caught his, locking contact for a while.

She wasn't a warrior like he was, she couldn't kill monsters or fight Goku, but she could sense his confusion. In his eyes, she could see his feelings for her, and how much it killed him to have these feelings. His scowl may be fixed and deep as ever, but his eyes were soft, swirling with uncertainty and fear. Her heart went out to him, she didn't know what to do to help him.

Yes, she was attracted to him, but he saw her only as a feeble woman. God, he'd told her enough how useless she was. His feelings were unstable to say the least, and probably not very strong. He could just want a friend, someone to confide in, and she couldn't give him that. It'd be too painful to know they were close, but not as close as she wanted them to be.

"Well fix it then!" barked Vegeta suddenly, breaking eye contact and turning away with a violent blush on his face. Damn her! She could always trap him when he was least expecting it. He was bloody fed up of this. He was out of control, and he hated being out of control of his own life and emotions. Arms folded, he fumed silently, glaring at the opposite wall whilst Bulma placed her hands on her hips and laughed hollowly.

"Unless it has escaped your notice, Vegeta, I'm in the middle of a very important project! I can't just take god knows how long off to fix your toys!" she spat furiously, glowering at Vegeta's back. Just when she thought he was changing for the better, softening, he decided to be a pompous prig and make everything so much more difficult.

"My toys? Woman, my achieving Super Saiyan is more important than your drawings and sums!" countered Vegeta angrily, incensed that she couldn't see the importance of his training. "You seem to mistake my order as a request woman. But let me assure you," he said lowly, turning round and smirking at Bulma, his eyes hardened once more. "I'm not asking you to fix this contraption. I'm telling you to."

Bulma's eyes flashed dangerously. She was lost for words for a moment, staring angrily at Vegeta's self-righteous smirk. "And I'm telling _you _Vegeta. I'm. Too. Busy." spat Bulma with a furious glare, pushing her way past Vegeta and storming out, grabbing her lab coat off the control panel as she passed.

Stunned still, Vegeta stood silently, eyes wide. She'd just openly disobeyed him, HIM! The Prince of all Saiyans! He turned his incredulous gaze to the door, watching the woman stamp her way back to the workshop, sparing a last look at the Gravity Room before wrenching the door open and thundering into the room.

"Idiotic wench!" growled Vegeta, trying desperately to be furious with her. His anger throbbed in the background, more hurt pride than anything. Scoffing, he flicked the switch of the Gravity Room and rolled the dial up to x400 gravity, preparing for the pressure to descend on him.

But no pressure descended. Quite the opposite actually.

The room exploded with Vegeta inside it.


	3. It's The Concussion

y

A/N: Gosh you guys…the response I got from you all is just…wow. I'm really humbled, you're all so nice! Thank you to my special reviewers: Alastair, Chazie, echo21, Cappuccino Penguin (who, by the way is the most AWESOME writer ever! I really suggest you read her Bulma/Vegeta story, it is the best ficcie I've ever had the fortune to stumble across!) and Aramina-InuyashaandUnderworld. You guys are the most bestest people ever! (huggles all!)

Anyway, to the ficcie! Vegeta is getting better, but I'm currently in a crisis as how to bridge two pretty major events. I have the skeleton; I just need to make the squishy bits.

Disclaimer: Once more, I own nothing you recognise.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Chapter 3-**

**It's The Concussion.**

"God damned self-important ape!" grumbled Bulma as she threw herself into her seat, thankful that Sally had tottered off to make coffee. It gave her the freedom to rave and rant like a lunatic, without scaring her only workmate. "How dare he think he can boss me about like some lowly slave!" she whispered angrily, clicking the mechanical pencil in her hand until the thin lead fell out and snapped on the tiled floor. "Funnily enough, his training isn't the highest priority on my mind at the moment."

"Coffee?" said Sally, standing in the doorway and smiling weakly at Bulma when the enraged woman turned round. She lifted two steaming green mugs slightly. "Sounds, and looks, like you need it." Bulma smiled gratefully and crossed the room, sighing and sitting on the desk as Sally passed her a cup.

"Thanks Sal. How's the design coming along? Anymore glitches?" asked Bulma, eyeing Sally over the rim of her coffee mug. She could hardly take the cup from her lips, Sally made the best coffee, better than she could ever make it. Perhaps she'd studied it, made a formula for the perfect beverage…

"No, everything seems to be going well. I think we should meet the deadline." supposed Sally, leaning against the doorframe. She flicked her brown hair out of her face and shifted her glasses until they rested more comfortably on her nose. "Mr Briefs said that-"

But what her father said, Bulma never found out due to the monstrous explosion that roared from outside, shaking the windows in their frames.

Always being one of a nervous disposition, Sally immediately spilt the coffee over her white lab coat, stepping back as the mug fell to the floor and split with a crash. Bulma leapt off the desk, running over to the window and setting her own cup on the ledge. Her face paled as she saw the Gravity Room in ruins, and as if on autopilot, she left the office without a word to Sally.

Sprinting as fast as her feet would carry her, Bulma felt her heart hammering against her ribcage. Vegeta…he was bound to be hurt in that bang. Shit, what if he was…Bulma shook the thought from her mind as she stopped at the edge of the rubble, breath catching as she saw Vegeta's lifeless, dust-covered form on the bricks.

"Fuck!" she cursed, picking her way gingerly through the debris until she was at Vegeta's side. "Vegeta!" she whispered, crouching beside him and lifting his limp torso. She cradled the back of his head tenderly, feeling a huge lump at the base where the skull meets the neck. "Wake up, please Vegeta!" Her voice shook as she checked his pulse. It was faint, very faint, but there, clinging on to life by the skin of its teeth.

Her eyes snapped up to Vegeta's as he opened them groggily, the blackness seeming disjointed and out of touch. He stared up at her with a strange mixture of confusion and relief etched into the inky pools, Bulma only smiling weakly.

"Don't worry Vegeta, it'll be alright." she said, her shaky voice surprisingly firm. "I promise."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The warmth was so close, Vegeta thought with a longing, and he was so cold. He tried shifting into the heat, nuzzling close to the source but instead succeeded in letting the already uncomfortable rock dig into his lower back even more.

'What the fuck is that?' thought Vegeta irritatedly, feeling the unyielding sharpness press into his skin like a blunted knife. 'This is annoying, why can't I move?' He felt his upper back rise from the jutting bricks, a soft hand running through his hair, brushing a sore patch.

"Wake up, please Vegeta!" pleaded an oh so familiar voice, two cold fingers pressing gently against the artery just below his jawbone, moving up and down in time with his weak pulse.

'It isn't…it is! It's the woman!' thought Vegeta, his brain finally realising who was holding him so gently, so tenderly. He forced his eyes open, studying her pure face as her sight, attracted by the sudden movement, flicked up to rest on his own gaze.

'Why is she here with me?' he wondered, never once taking his eyes off hers. She looked so beautiful, like a Guardian Angel, the pure sunlight softening her innocent features, paling her softly upturned lips.

"Don't worry Vegeta, it'll be alright." he registered, watching as her eyes drifted across his immobile face. "I promise." she said suddenly, a ferocious certainty in her voice that made him recoil mentally.

Why was she doing all this for him? Staying with him, holding him so gently and promising him his health? Since when did Bulma Briefs treat him, Vegeta, the murderer like her friend?

'Since she was the one who caused this, she really has no choice' ventured his mind, pointing out that she was at fault. 'If she'd fixed the machine, you wouldn't be in this mess. It's guilt, atonement. She feels nothing for you.' the nagging persuaded rationally. Vegeta wanted so badly to believe that, but at that moment he didn't really care. She was with him and he could watch her without worrying about showing his weakness.

Was it really possible that someone cared for him enough to show him such tenderness? He'd never experienced this before…it made a funny fluttering in his stomach. A fluttering that sickened him deeply.

'You're a Saiyan Prince you fool!' thought Vegeta heatedly, feeling Bulma's soft hand fall onto his bare chest. 'How do you expect to defeat Kakkarot with these god-damned weak human emotions?' He scowled and tried to lift himself up. He had to get away from the woman; she'd hinder his training and stop him ever becoming a Super Saiyan.

"No Vegeta!" protested Bulma gently as Vegeta stiffened, trying to mobilise his paralyzed muscles. "Don't try to move, you'll hurt yourself even more! Just wait…hold on…" she said absent mindedly, wondering what the best way to get him to the hospital wing was. She turned her eyes away from him, they scared her. The relief he'd shown before had oh so suddenly turned to anger and resentment, he was watching her with a bitterness and regret that chilled her spine.

Feeling the fatigue wash over him, Vegeta sighed deeply and surrendered to the power that pressed onto his eyelids. Alerted by the sigh, Bulma watched his face, smiling bitterly as his eyes closed once more. She ran a soft hand across the side of his face, cupping his jawbone and tracing where the jaw met his neck.

"I'll help you Vegeta…" she mumbled, steely determination in her eyes as she hoisted him up, struggling to get him over her back. She bent double, crouching as she hobbled up to the Capsule Corp Infirmary. "God, for all the training you do you weigh a ton!" she panted, shoving him up as he slid down. Last thing he needed was to be dropped to the floor…"If you can hear me Vegeta," said Bulma quietly, eyebrows furrowed, "don't expect to train for at least a week. You need rest, and I'm going to make sure that you have rest."

"Oh my God, Bulma!" gasped Sally as she came running down the grassy slope, hand clamped over her mouth, her brown eyes wide as she surveyed Vegeta. "Was he…"

"In the GR? Yes." growled Bulma, straightening up slightly as Sally took hold of his legs. "Idiot. He knew it wasn't working in the first place, yet decided to train…"

"Vegeta won't be best pleased about this…can you imagine? Taken to the medic by two women!" laughed Sally slightly; face reddening as she struggled to keep hold of his lower half. Bulma winced, pushing the door to the infirmary open with her foot.

"Are you kidding? Vegeta would only be annoyed because he was taken from that god-damned Gravity Room…"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Inhaling sharply, Vegeta snapped his eyes open, clamping them shut again as the bright, white light burned them unforgivably. Slowly, he raised his eyelids, growing accustomed to the strong light. Confused, he scowled and looked round. 'Where the hell am I?" he thought, tentatively shifting his head. Catching sight of something, he turned his head to the side, losing his breath at what he saw.

'Bulma…' he thought slowly, eyebrows furrowing as he took in all her appearance. She was slumped over the wooden desk next to his bed, hair tied into a messy ponytail. Her eyes were closed, her face relaxed and peaceful as she slept. She looked so innocent, unblemished by the scars of the world.

"Chah." scoffed Vegeta, turning away from her furiously. How dare she soften him, he never asked for her to do so. Yet, here he was, thinking about how serene and beautiful she looked when she was asleep. Looking to his other side, he saw a long tube that lead up to his head. He turned his eyes down to his nose and saw a large plastic mask covering the bottom half of his face. Glaring at the apparatus, he snapped it off, breaking the elastic in one swift motion. What were all these wires? What had the humans done to him, were they trying to weaken him? Did they see him as a threat of some sort?

"When she wakes up…" growled Vegeta, ripping the pads off his chest and arms and sitting up, noticing that he was half naked. 'Was I like this in training?' he thought desperately, shrugging. He didn't need to know about that really, he'd rip them apart just for wiring him up for God knows what reason. Shoving the white blanket off him, he swung his legs out of the bed and stood up; his knees giving way and sending him back down onto the bed.

"Shit…they've really messed me up!" he said angrily, putting his head in his hands and propping his elbows on his thighs. He sat quietly for a few moments, staring at the floor. And he'd really thought she'd cared for him…how wrong could he be. What was it with Saiyans? Their decisions often were wrong, his father with Freiza…Kakkarot with Freiza…Him with Bulma…did they lack the rationality of this weak race?

"I need to train. I need to block that woman out of my thoughts once and for all, get back to how I was before. It's the only way I'll ever achieve the Legendary!" he growled, slamming his fists onto his thighs and shooting up, grabbing the white lab coat that was draped across Bulma's shoulders as she slept. 'I need it more than that woman does…' he thought, stopping and staring at the coat in his hand. What if she got cold? Growling deeply, he threw the jacket back over her and stormed out of the room, shaking his head. "Look what she's done to me! At this rate, I'll never beat Kakkarot."

Roughly shoving past a woman who he vaguely recognised as working with Bulma, he thundered out of the medical wing, setting off across the grass to the ruins of the Gravity Room. Seeing the rubble, his face paled and he stopped in his tracks. Of course…the explosion…how could he have forgotten! He'd tried to work under x400 gravity and the room had exploded…Bulma had found him and stayed with him. He remembered the tenderness she held him with and felt a pang of guilt, only a very slight pang. It was, after all, her fault. If she'd fixed the machine in the first place, he wouldn't have been hurt and would have somewhere to train.

Snarling, he took off into the sky, sitting atop the Capsule Corp building. He shut his eyes and cleared his mind, the vision of the setting sun on the horizon filling his head. There was more than one way to train…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sally gaped as Vegeta shoved past her, storming along the hall in a rage. She turned, bringing her glasses down her nose as she watched his retreating back, a small sweat drop forming at her temple. Bulma sure wouldn't like this.

Swallowing, she continued, albeit a little faster, down the corridor to the room where Vegeta had been resting. Gingerly, she edged next to Bulma, hardly breathing for fear of waking her workmate. Blinking down at the blue-haired scientist, a small, lopsided smile played about her face. She'd fallen asleep watching over Vegeta…of course, why hadn't she noticed the signs earlier? They were definitely there.

When Vegeta came demanding Bulma to fix the training bots or make the gravity simulator stronger, he never received the usual screaming and stubborn refusal. Bulma either complied or refused, minus the screaming. And Vegeta…well, she didn't know Vegeta that well, but from the horror stories that Bulma had told her when Vegeta had first moved into Capsule Corp, he wasn't very nice at all.

Very violent, in fact.

But, even he agreed with Bulma when she proposed something. Usually he agreed anyway. Now, call her cynical or whatever, but Sally didn't believe that a mass-murderer, capable of wiping out entire species without a second thought, would take the disobedience and backchat that Bulma gave him.

"He's changed…she's changed…they're suited to each other…" said Sally quietly, eyes widening at this sudden revelation she'd stumbled across. Bulma and Vegeta were the perfect match! Their personalities were so similar, it was frightening. Both loud, both stubborn, both insistent that their idea is best. But were they _too _stubborn…that stubbornness could only get in the way.

"WHERE IS HE?!?!?!" shrieked Bulma, having woken up to instantly see an empty bed, and no Vegeta. She shot up out of her chair so fast that Sally almost got whiplash, the lab coat that Vegeta had thrown onto her falling to the floor in a crumpled heap. Her nostrils flared as she turned to Sally, eyes burning with a fiery rage that made Sally recoil. "Sally. Where did he go." said Bulma evenly, her voice quiet and low.

"H…h…he we…went out o-o-of th-the do-door" stuttered Sally, eyes wide behind her glasses as she stepped backwards, away from the maddened heiress. Bulma's eyes narrowed, teeth gripping her bottom lip mercilessly until Sally was afraid she'd break the delicate pink skin.

"After I carried his ungrateful ass all the way up…" she growled angrily, impatiently brushing strands of hair out of her face and storming out of the door, leaving a frightened and bemused Sally behind to collapse onto the vacant bed as her knees gave way.

"Oh yeah," she mused aloud, letting herself fall back until her back hit the soft bed. "They're a perfect match alright."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N: Okay guys, I know that this is like, way shorter than my usual chapters, but I'm suffering huge problem. I don't know how to smooth the transaction from here to where Trunks is…umm…made. Any ideas, hit me with them in your reviews! I promise the next chapter will be longer!!


	4. Pride Comes Before A Fall

A/N: Hey guys! Thanks for all your reviews, each and every one of you! You've all been so positive about my writing, thanks a boodle! Here's chapter 4, I hope it meets the standard of my other chapters! Keep your reviews coming, tell me what I'm doing right, wrong, whatever. All criticism is welcomed!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Chapter 4-**

**Everywhere.**

"VEGETAAAAAA!" bellowed Bulma with an extremely irritated grunt as she rounded the corner, in the middle of her search for the Saiyan Prince. "VEGETA YOU'D BETTER GET YOUR MONKEY BUTT BACK HERE NOW MISTER!" she ranted, eyes widening then narrowing once more as she spotted him out of the corner of her eye. Spinning to face him, she curled her hands into fists and bent her arms a little at the elbows, feet spaced apart. Glaring up at the top of the yellow dome, she growled to herself, shaking her head. "VEGETA! GET DOWN HERE **NOW!**"

"GO AWAY WOMAN!" replied Vegeta, an equal anger and annoyance in his voice. Was there nowhere he could go to escape this meddling Onna? He opened one eye lazily, sending a piercing frown down to Bulma. He folded his arms, resting them on top of his bent knees and shut his eye again, lifting his face slightly to meet the cool, refreshing breeze that caressed his hair gently.

"WHY SHOULD I YOU JERK!" screamed Bulma, taken aback by his careless remark. Had she saved this guy for _nothing? _He was still a complete bastard to her, regardless of the fact that she shed lots of sweat trying to lug his ungrateful ass from the rubble. "I'M THE ONE WHO SAVED YOUR ARROGANT ASS! YOU'D PROBABLY BE DEAD NOW IF IT WEREN'T FOR ME!" Vegeta burst out laughing at this, throwing his magnificent head back and roaring with laughter into the twilight sky.

"It takes a little more than a training facility explosion to kill me woman!" howled Vegeta, staring straight ahead, deliberately ignoring Bulma on the ground. Sometimes the woman said such stupid things…and she was supposed to be a genius. He occasionally wondered over his initial thought…the woman WAS like her mother. More than even she realised. 'It is sweet though…' whined a small voice in the back of his head that made Vegeta sit up straight, his back rigid. What brought that on? Sweet? What the fuck did sweet mean? Surely not…the woman was NOT cute! 'She is rude, crude and downright fucking annoying!' thought Vegeta venomously, glaring down at the blue haired scientist, who had a similar expression on her face.

Bulma's eye twitched. Who the fuck did he think he was glaring at? Putting her hands on her hips, she matched his stare, never breaking furious eye contact.

"Well, you weren't very alive when I saved your ass!" remarked Bulma, raising her eyebrows at a now royally pissed off Vegeta. Growling, Vegeta's scowl deepened. 'Saved your ass…' One side of his mouth rose alarmingly fast in a primal snarl, dark eyes flashing. Bulma, who sensed she'd gone over some invisible line, stepped back slightly, her arms folded defensively across her chest.

"Go away woman, before I lose it." growled Vegeta lowly, his fists slowly clenching. Never before had he wanted to pummel someone so much…not even Kakkarot. To some extent at least. "I am the Prince of all Saiyans. I need NO-ONE to save me, least of all some feeble, weak excuse for a human woman! I never asked for your assistance, I never particularly wanted it. It was your fault the training room exploded in the first place, so don't pretend to be some saviour, you know as well as I do that it was atonement." Bulma's mouth fell open in shock and indignation at these words, her arms falling by her sides. Vegeta turned his face away from her, sensing the hurt and pain coursing through her at his words. 'I don't care,' he thought firmly, eyes focused on a treetop in the distance. 'She deserved it. It'll teach her not to meddle from now on.'

"I was only trying to help, you ungrateful bastard!" said Bulma shakily, her eyes welling up. Why was she so upset? This was VEGETA for God's sake…what had she expected, for him to fall to his knees and kiss her feet in thanks? He was a git, pure and simple, a good-for-nothing dick who felt nothing for anyone but himself. Even so, his words had stung, like a sword through her heart. They'd hurt even more than finding Yamcha in bed with his whore… "And as for the explosion being my fault, I have more important things on my mind right now than you and your beloved training! So sorry if I don't cater for your every whim, _master, _but get this. You aren't on Vegetasei anymore Vegeta." she finished, voice squeaking near the end as she turned on her heel and stormed into the house, slamming the door as the burning hot tears began to spill out.

Mouth open, Vegeta sat, frozen. How dare she…she just blatantly… 'You aren't on Vegetasei anymore Vegeta.' Scowling at the sky, his eyes found where Vegetasei used to be, more or less. He felt the hotness in his eyes, unwept tears that threatened to make an unwelcome appearance. But, deep inside, beneath the pride and ego, Vegeta knew she was right. He wasn't on Vegetasei anymore, he didn't have the authority to tell these people what to do, they weren't Saiyans, and he wasn't their Prince. He wasn't her Prince.

What was this? Why was he feeling regretful, deep inside his heart, not much, but even slightly? Slight regret was just as weak as regret that swept through the body and soul like a tidal wave; it was just as painful and just as confusing. But she deserved everything she got. He hadn't _asked _her to take him into the house and look after him, it was entirely her decision. Plus, she could never have expected him to be grateful for it. He felt sickened by himself. How could he be so weak, being carried into a hospital wing by the woman? And feeling slightly bad for telling her what he thought!

"I'm getting soft…I WON'T be like Kakkarot!" he growled, slamming his fists down onto the metal. The woman was changing him, slowly but surely, she was changing him. Not even SHE knew the effect her mere presence was having on him…and he hated it. Every single time he saw her and felt that tingle in the pit of his stomach, he wanted to fly away and never return.

"I never asked for this…" he mumbled quietly, turning his glossy black eyes to face the setting sun.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Bulma?" asked Sally tentatively, approaching the silently crying scientist gingerly, each step small and noiseless along the wooden kitchen floor. She adjusted her glasses, a nervous habit of hers, and crouched in front of Bulma, nudging her knees with her own. "Bulma, are you okay?"

A tear stained face met her as Bulma lifted her head, cradling her knees up close to her chest. Glassy sea blue eyes bored into chocolate ones, the blue pair holding an intense confusion and sadness that the brown ones had never witnessed before. Wiping her eyes on her sleeve, Bulma nodded smally, sniffing like a little girl who'd just dropped a lollipop.

"He was so…resentful, so angry." she whispered hoarsely, staring at her hands as she picked at her nails. Her mouth shook as she spoke, as if the mixture of bewildered emotions inside her were about to come spilling out any minute. She just didn't understand…of course, he'd cover up his embarrassment at being hurt with anger, to protect his pride. Did he know he'd gone too far? Pushed her away so forcefully when all she wanted to do was help him and be there for him? God! What was she thinking! Anyone'd think she was in love with Vegeta or something! 'Perhaps you are…' wheedled a little voice in her head, a voice that she sniffed loudly to drown out.

"This is Vegeta, Bulma. From what I've seen and heard he's ALWAYS angry and resentful…"sighed Sally, twisting round and setting herself beside Bulma, the two white lab-coat suited scientists leaning back against the door with glum expressions.

"But never that much…and after I helped him! God! I never expected him to worship me or anything, but a little gratitude would be nice!" she growled quietly, scowling at the curve of her knees. Sally raised her eyebrows and released a huge, built-up sigh that she'd been saving for this moment.

"Well…don't take it to heart Bulma. He's grumpy with everyone, I'm surprised he didn't lay into you even more actually, from what I've heard, he's killed for a lot less. Perhaps you should just get on with life, leave him to it. If he speaks to you, be civil back, but don't make a special effort." suggested Sally meekly, Bulma turning her head to the side and watching Sally with wide eyes.

"Yeah…I guess you're right." with a grunt, she frowned and stood up sharply, Sally scrambling to her feet after the disgruntled scientist. "Ignore him. I'm not going to rebuild that Gravity Room until he stops being such a jackass." she decided, folding her arms and turning her face up with a small nod of finality. Sally's eyes widened of their own accord, her mouth inching open slightly.

"Isn't that a bit…" she paused, racking her brains for the right word. "risky? He'll probably blow up the workshop out of spite or something…" 'Great Sal, now you're going to be out of a job…' she thought, mentally kicking herself. Hard. Bulma snorted, shaking her head.

"Nope. If he wants somewhere to stay, he'll do nothing of the sort. He's not stupid, he's a lot of things, but he isn't stupid…" sighed Bulma sadly, glancing out of the kitchen window. She could just about see the tip of his hair over the darkened dome, and could see him in her mind, the rage on his face, the hate and…the hurt? Yes, he didn't look totally vengeful…95 vengeful, but that 5 was quite a lot for Vegeta.

"Right, well as long as you're sure about that…" said Sally unsurely, tearing her eyes from Bulma slowly and making her way to the door, revealing the descending night outside the kitchen of Capsule Corp.

"I couldn't be more certain." sighed Bulma, privately thinking how strange all this was. She cared much more than she ought to…especially seeing as this was the infamously volatile and angry Saiyan Prince she'd known for years. She smiled weakly at Sally as the brown haired woman stepped out of the door, turning back to Bulma and smiling encouragingly.

"Alright. Well, I'm off home. I'll see you tomorrow Bulma." she said, waving as she turned to leave the premises. Bulma, casting a glance back up to where Vegeta was, gasped and rushed after Sally, catching hold of her shoulder whilst smiling apologetically.

"Oh Sally, just one more thing. Would you mind telling Vegeta that he has to get his hairy butt inside now? I'm going to lock up, so unless he wants to freeze his no-good ungrateful balls off, he'd better hurry up." Sally paled instantly, her knees feeling like jelly all of a sudden. She bit her bottom lip and her eyes widened, turning to face Bulma unsteadily. Bulma recoiled, shocked by the white pallor of Sally's trembling face. "Sally? Are you okay?"

Sally's mouth shook as she tried to answer, the words getting stuck in her throat. Her lip shuddered rapidly, legs quivering like rubber. "M-me?" she said finally, bringing one hand up to her mouth and chewing nervously on a nail. "B-b-but why?" she squeaked finally, horror coursing through her skin, fear prickling like a static charge over her skin, making the hairs on her arms stand on end.

"I just don't think I can face him right now…" sighed Bulma, eyes shining with moisture as she gazed at Sally, mouth turned down at the corners ever so slightly. "The last thing I want to do is cry in front of him…and I think I just might if I have to see him." Dithering slightly, Sally measured the pros and cons in her mind. Firstly, Bulma was so upset and it was a horrible thing for her to have to do…but Vegeta liked Bulma a lot more than her liked her, and Bulma wasn't absolutely petrified of him. Then again, she really didn't want to do it. She could almost feel the tremors in her knees shaking her eyeballs. Sighing, Sally gulped and nodded slightly.

"Al-alright Bulma, I'll talk to V-V-Vegeta for you." she half gasped, voice as shaky and weak as a newborn kitten. Betraying the whirlwind of fear gushing through every synapse in her body, she flashed the scientist a weak smile and turned, taking the keys to her Ford Escort out of her pocket.

"Thanks Sally…I'll see you tomorrow." said Bulma, trying to cover up the sorrowful tremble in her voice with a yawn. She didn't want to burst into tears in front of anyone…not in this situation. This was something to be expelled in the comfort of her own bedroom.

"U-U hum." Sally replied, a small squeak in her voice reminiscent of a small, timid dormouse. Funnily, she felt even smaller and more timid than that as she walked the path of dread, quite possibly the last steps she'd ever take if she pissed off the vicious Saiyan, in a terror-stricken silence.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Even the wind seemed to be taunting him as he stood on the brink of the grassy lawn, staring angrily at the swaying blades of grass as they waved up at him, carefree and easy. Inside, he knew she was right. She was always right; she seemed to know him better than he knew himself…but Vegeta being Vegeta refused to accept this. Rather stay happily in denial than face a truth you'd preferably not. But he wasn't happy, an unwelcome thought that struck him deep beneath his barriers. He wasn't happy with Bulma, he wasn't happy without her. He wasn't happy not being a Super Saiyan, and the pattern was suggesting that he wouldn't be too thrilled even as a Super Saiyan. Confusion and fear, yes fear, seemed to blind him until he could see nothing without wanting to rip it limb from limb.

Glaring at the ground, he pawed at the concrete with a gold-capped boot, arms folded. Raising his head, he scanned the peace of the twilight over Capsule Corp, the pastel pink and lilac sky pushing stubbornly through the black silhouettes of the fir trees. No Gravity Room stood on the edge of the forest, only a pile of unsightly rubble, and Vegeta knew that he wouldn't be feeling the pressure of 350x the Earth's gravity anytime soon…

Sighing angrily, Vegeta turned away from the scenic beauty in front of him and closed his eyes, opening them to find a nervous Sally watching him through oval spectacles, her eyes wide like a deer caught in car headlights. His mouth opened slightly in shock for a second, quickly reverting itself back to his usual scowl. His eyebrows furrowed as he glared at Bulma's colleague, who in turn looked as though she was considering suicide.

After a long, uncomfortable pause that seemed to stretch over an eternity, filled with murderous glares on Vegeta's part and much knee-knocking on Sally's, the brunette woman took the plunge. Albeit very reluctantly.

"Mr V-Vegeta?" she stammered politely, pushing both hands behind her back and nervously tugging on her right index finger. She'd been unsure of how to approach him. Vegeta? Too casual and familiar…plus he'd probably snarl and blast her for being so insolent. Sir? Way too earth-like, he probably wouldn't even understand what the word meant and blast her for insulting his intelligence. Your Highness Prince Of All Saiyans? That'd probably save her from being blasted, but it'd totally inflate his ego and he wouldn't listen to her. Either that or he'd blast her, thinking she was making fun of him. That left her with one option, just the one, which she said gingerly, praying to the God of every practiced religion under the sun that he didn't kill her.

He didn't. He just stood, scowling at her, although his eyebrows raised a fraction when she spoke to him. He wasn't used to people approaching him with such fear…the woman wasn't scared of him at all anymore. Well, not much at least. It brought back memories. Memories that, for some strange reason, made him want to retch with hatred and annoyance. But it was good to have the respect he deserved for a change…even if it meant the other woman crapping herself with fear.

He said nothing, just glared at her in silence, his mouth pulled into a taut frown. Biting her bottom lip nervously, Sally forced herself to make eye contact, almost bolting as she did so. He was scary…even his breathing made her want to run away screaming like a little girl.

"Okay…well, umm, Bulma wanted me to, um, tell y-you th-that…" she stammered, trailing off toward the end. What had Bulma's exact words been again? Oh yes, 'get his hairy butt inside now? I'm going to lock up, so unless he wants to freeze his no-good ungrateful balls off, he'd better hurry up'…great. Like she was going to say THAT to the one thing that terrified her more than death. Rearranging the sentence into a phrase that wouldn't get her killed, Vegeta growled and shifted his feet, his folded arms falling to his sides. He wanted to go. He wanted to leave this fool alone, or he could kill her. 'Now that wouldn't be a very good move…' he thought, his frown deepening and almost giving Sally a heart attack. He was getting restless. Look at his feet…shit, he was going to incinerate her any minute!

"Bulma s-s-said 'pl-please g-go ins-inside now, sh-she's going t-to lock up and y-you won't be a-able to g-g-get in af-after she ha-has.'" she stumbled, heaving a great sigh of relief as she finally finished. Vegeta raised his eyebrows, mouth tightening even further. What had she said? 'Shit…you've done it now Sally old girl!' thought Sally, nervous sweat leaking from every pore in her body as her heart re-established the fast, furious rhythm it'd undertaken when Bulma told her of her task.

"Don't give me that shit woman, I'm no fucking fool. What did the woman really send you here to tell me?" growled Vegeta, eyeing Sally with a stare that'd pierce thick lead. Sally gulped, stepping back subconsciously and pulling her finger even harder. Why? Why did these things always happen to her?

"Okay, alright…sh-she sa-said th-that…" she inhaled deeply, gulping before taking the plunge. "she said that you'd better get your hairy butt inside now, she's going to lock up, so unless you wants to freeze your no-good ungrateful balls off, you'd better hurry up." she rushed quickly, dropping her eyes quickly from his and becoming fascinated by a path of concrete. Vegeta's frown twitched, his eyes betraying the amusement he felt at the woman's sparky nature. Of course, it pleased him no end on Namek when she was scared stiff of him, he could smell her fear and it gave him a sadistic joy and power. But, as much as he hated it and denied it, he was no longer that evil Saiyan who took pleasure in other's pain…much. There would always be a part of him that found it humorous when he sensed the dread spreading from people near him. But that chapter of his life had closed, he wasn't the same warrior who'd been twisted and moulded into what Freiza wanted him to be.

He'd cried.

And that had saved him.

"And why did the woman send you to tell me this, where is she?" he asked gruffly, taking an intimidating step toward Sally and having to bite back his laughter when she squeaked like a frightened mouse and scrambled backwards, almost tripping over her own feet. Smirking evilly, he approached her and stood, arms folded as Sally found herself backed up against the smooth, cold metal of Capsule Corp. 'shit…'

"Sh-she had…had to, um…she had to…wa-wash h-her…hair…" she invented feebly, the rapid fall of her face betraying her lie immediately to Vegeta. Infuriated by this blatant untruth, he glared at Sally before shooting over to her, pushing a hand around her neck and snarling dangerously. Yelping, and very close to screaming, Sally jammed her eyes closed and clenched her fists as every fibre of her being trembled. His hot breath was falling upon her ear, making her squirm and whimper in fright. Her life was over, 23 was no age to go!

"I'm not stupid woman." growled Vegeta squeezing her neck slightly and earning a stifled shriek. He had no intention of killing her, that'd get him thrown out. But she didn't know that…let her fear for her life until she gave him the truth he desired. "That pathetic earthling lie won't fucking wash with me! Now, tell me why the woman sent you of all people if you want to live past this evening."

Trembling, Sally opened her mouth, but the words got stuck on the way to her mouth. Vegeta watched as she opened and closed her mouth a few times, rolling his eyes and frowning, applying a little more pressure to her neck.

"ALRIGHT!! SHE WAS CRYING!!" screamed Sally, bursting into tears, the fear finally overcoming her pride. Tears rolled down her cheeks, dripping onto Vegeta's bare chest, trailing hot paths down his toned torso. Recoiling slightly, Vegeta released Sally's neck, not noticing the now hysterical scientist knelt on the floor, wailing her poor, terrified heart out.

'SHE WAS CRYING!!' Sally's words echoed in his head, pounding furiously against the inside of his skull, never ceasing, never lessening. Crying. The woman was crying because of him, after she'd helped him. Because he was so cruel to her, blinded by how he wanted things to be.

She'd cried.

A sudden wave of shame and guilt washed through him strongly, making every nerve tingle with anger and hatred of himself. This was enough to make him want to kill himself…the Prince of all Saiyans, feeling guilty for making some weak human woman cry! It was enough to make his disintegrated father retch…he thought with a bitter smirk. He blinked, turning away from Sally and marching off toward Capsule Corp, feeling the first tinges of frost on his bare upper body.

Hearing his footsteps fade into nothingness, Sally sniffed away the last of her tears, wiping her eyes with the back of her hand. She opened her eyes, blinking away the lingering tears and turning her watery eyes toward the retreating figure of Vegeta with a surprised sniff. Why hadn't he blasted her into oblivion? Disbelievingly, she pinched her forearm to check, the sharp sting signalling that she was indeed still alive. But that didn't explain it…frowning, she got to her feet shakily, holding out her still quivering hands in front of her. He was so scary!

With a frightened gasp, she slapped her hand over her mouth. Was she…was she supposed to tell Vegeta that Bulma was crying about him? Her wide eyes flicked from side to side as paralysis flowed down to her feet, keeping her rooted to the spot as though Vegeta had just grabbed her again. Why? Why was she so weak and petrified that she gave in and spilled a secret entrusted to her by a friend and special workmate? Well, surely Bulma would've done the same in her position. She thought she was going to DIE for God's sake!! She didn't want to die! Bulma would understand, after all, she'd lived with Vegeta for a time and knew his…temperament well.

Nodding to herself encouragingly, Sally pulled her car keys out of her pocket and made her way to the company car park, sliding into her midnight blue Ford Escort as the first frost of the night cast it's spell upon the earth, creating an immediate silence as the whole earth seemed to tingle with magic and mystery.

The silence broken in nanoseconds by a loud crash. A crash that came from the direction of Capsule Corp.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

AN: Hi guys! Hope you liked that, it took me forever to write! Well, a little thank you to all my reviewers and you guys who read and don't review…tut tut tut!! I need your feedback guys! It makes me look good! heh!!! So yeah, thanks guys and I hope you enjoyed that! Sorry for the cliffie, but heck. No I'm not!! haha! (evil laughter.)


	5. Secret Reconciliation

A/N: Sorry for the wait, has been H.E.C.T.I.C here!! I've finally updated and I hope that this is worth the wait!!! At the bottom, there's a shout out to people who reviewed chap.3 onwards!! Thanks to EVERYONE who reviewed, even if your name isn't in my little list, I love you all!!

Have fun and enjoy!!xxx

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

**Chapter 5-**

**Secret Reconciliation.**

Her eyes were red. And puffy. Devious stains down her cheeks, in perfect tracks of where the tears had fallen, betrayed the hot, furious tears she'd wept out of pure anger, sadness and frustration, refusing to move no matter how much she rubbed at them. In fact, her face looked tired and washed out, beaten slowly by the stresses of the day and the tightness that seemed to be closing in on her, pressure from work commitments, personal troubles and her own sanity.

Dropping her yellow towel to the stripy blue mat, Bulma tore her eyes away from the unfriendly green-framed mirror with a surrendering sigh, her eyebrows still knitted into the straight lines of confusion and sadness she'd been wearing for hours.

The steaming wave of water was surprisingly refreshing, she thought as she stepped beneath the gushing stream, feeling the warmth lap at her skin like a kitten's tongue at milk, washing away the stress and unforgiving emotions of the day. As each individual droplet hit her tired skin, Bulma felt the discomfort, the fear; the anger and the sadness disappear down the plughole.

She'd sobbed tears over her fight with Vegeta. But why? She'd argued with him before, what was so different this time? Part of her wished she could live his mind for a day, even a few hours, just to know what went through his mind when he oh so casually tore her heart into minuscule pieces and blasted them with his cruel laughter. But, even a month wouldn't be enough time to get to understand the complicated Saiyan she feared. Plus, she didn't want to know the horrors that lurked in his mind, made him whimper and moan in his sleep, a terror so pure that it could only be achieved in slumber.

His reaction had scared her. It was so unlike him. Yes, he often got pissed off at her and yes, their verbal point-scoring could go on for hours at a time, but he was furious with her. For helping him. He wanted to kill her. Because she'd saved him from the rubble. The look in his dark eyes was so jumbled, it was unfathomable. What did she see? Bulma closed her shimmering eyes, picturing the Saiyan.

Anger, of course. Venom. Pure, unadulterated hatred. Fear, the underlying horrors that plagued his nightmares both during the day and in his sleep. But there. There was something she'd never seen in Vegeta before, something she'd never have believed the Saiyan Prince to be capable of.

Love.

It was! She'd seen that look before from Yamcha, of all people, Yamcha. That confused, unsure love that clouded judgement, rationality and truth all at once. It wasn't strong at all, scarcely even mild, but nonetheless it was there. Like a flame, just lit, and hardly there. Any breeze, any slight wind movement would kill it forever. But, if allowed to grow with enough space and freedom, it would eventually flourish into a roaring fire, crackling with passion and burning with desire. How long that would take? God only knows. But nature's pattern made it so that the fire would burn ultimately.

Suddenly, the blue eyes of the mysterious purple haired boy they'd met blinked at her, making her eyes snap open and her foot step backwards. She'd been thinking of him quite a lot lately…he was so darn familiar! And a Super Saiyan…gosh, Vegeta hadn't been happy about that at all. In fact, he hadn't em…

An unexpected crash broke her train of thought, almost giving her a heart attack. Stepping forward, she felt her face hit the water and she ducked back, spluttering chokingly. After a few moments, she regained her breath and wiped the moisture out of her concerned, frightened eyes, turning the shower off rapidly. Slowly, she stepped out of the shower and whipped her bathrobe off the peg on the back of the bathroom door. Tying the belt on the pure white robe, she felt the fluffy material absorb the dampness from her skin, the cold air brushing past the droplets on her cheeks.

Leaving the bathroom, Bulma felt her heart thumping against her ribcage as she edged nervously out of the door and across the landing. Her pulse echoed in her ears as sweat crept out of her pores sneakily, colliding with the soft towel of her robe. As she crossed shadows, the drops on her face glittered in the dim light racing through the window panes. Dark blue eyes shone with fear, anxiety and determination. Breathing came in small gasps, punctuated by periods of silence as she listened for any movement.

The stairs creaked slightly as she stepped on them gingerly. Down. Down. Down, until her foot hit the wooden floor of the lounge. Flattened against the pale green wall, she edged carefully toward the kitchen, hearing feet moving and chairs shifting. Anxiety gripped her, and she was frozen for a second. Pulse speeding. Breath catching. Fear washing over her.

Clamping her eyes shut, she inhaled quickly and entered the kitchen, grabbing a wrought iron candlestick from the sideboard and flicking the switch on, peeping with one eye.

Bulma's mouth fell open with shock. Then she felt the draught around her ankles. Her eyes narrowed at the culprit, hand holding the candlestick lowering to her hip.

"What do you think you're DOING?!?!"

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Why did she make things so damned complicated?! Just when he thought he was back to they way he was before, hard and uncaring, she dropped this bombshell on him and made him feel shitty.

Vegeta smashed a fist into the side of a dome, gritting his teeth as he froze. Turning, he leant his back against the metal and closed his eyes, inhaling deeply. Why was this happening…why did he care? The woman had cried many times before, and then it'd always been so easy to mock her weakness and turn away from her. But she'd made him think before, during their heated row, she'd been spot on. He hadn't changed, and he'd hurt her deeply. She'd obviously believed in him, enough to let him stay, and thought he was going to change. And he had. These strange, guilty pangs were proof enough of that.

He had been a little harsher with her than usual, but she'd interrupted him at a bad time. That boy, Trunks was it, was a Super Saiyan. Yet another one who had stolen his destiny away, and the explosion in the Gravity Room had stamped another obstacle in his way. If anything, the more he trained, the further away Super Saiyan seemed to be getting. Watching Kakkarot and the purple haired boy turning Super Saiyan had been the hardest thing he'd ever had to do, the admiration and awe from the other fools just piling on top of his embarrassment and shame.

What was Kakkarot's secret? Surely there was no physical difference between them! For God's sake, he'd pounded Kakkarot into the ground when they'd first met! And he'd trained as much, if not more, than Kakkarot since then, what had brought about this huge gap in power?

Confusion and frustration made his head throb painfully, each thought weighing upon his shoulders until it was hard to breathe without an echo of them flashing through his tired mind. When the woman had turned on him, he snapped. He hadn't purposefully meant to react the way he did, so vicious and threatening. He supposed that the woman had been expecting the usual verbal slanging match that ended in her growling and storming off and Vegeta being alone, but she'd touched a nerve. It seemed as though she was another who was pressurising him, crushing him along with Kakkarot and that Trunks.

He had no escape. No-one who accepted him for who he was or even cared.

Not that he wanted someone to feel for him. That could only lead to weakness, and he couldn't have anything else getting in the way of his goal, he had enough to deal with. But sometimes, when he lay in his room next to the Gravity Room, listening to the wind rustling the leaves of the sycamore trees near the building, whispering careless nothings to the life on the earth, a small part of him wished for someone to be next to him, someone who he could talk to and confide in.

Sometimes, when he pushed himself past his limits when training, a small part of him wished he had another reason for it all, apart from his burning desire to beat Kakkarot.

Sometimes, when he sat beneath the trees, eyes closed, just listening to the sounds around him, a small part of him wished that he had someone to fill the hole in his life, so that he wasn't alone. Yes, indeed, sometimes the hardened Saiyan felt alone and unloved.

Then, when that brown haired woman had told him of the woman's tears, he felt wrong. So wrong, as though he'd pushed away the one person who felt any slight feeling toward him. But he hadn't meant to…and that's what frustrated him so. She didn't understand that he was physically unable to accept anyone into his life, he'd been moulded and shaped as a heartless killer and, as a general trend, heartless killers didn't welcome people into their hearts very easily.

But how could he expect her to understand, she'd never faced that kind of hardship and fear. She'd grown up in a free world, able to become her own person, become who she was and not the image of a ruthless tyrant.

She'd never see what he felt, and yes, he did care for her. Marginally, but that flicker was too much for Vegeta. It disarmed him, took his mind off the task he so desperately wanted, needed, to do. But he couldn't concentrate, now less than ever. He didn't want her to be hurt, he wanted her to be happy. And he had to reassure her that nothing had changed, things were exactly how they were before the argument. He had to show her that he wasn't that person, that he did feel and that he hadn't changed. He didn't know_ why_ he felt he had to show her, but all he knew was that he did.

Opening his eyes, he turned his head to the side, eyes fixed on the kitchen door. Slowly, he took his back off the building and walked toward the door, the cold night air making the hair on the back of his neck stand on end. Vegeta felt nervous. Why? He did not know. As he took hold of the door handle, he inhaled and gulped, trying to think of something to say. He pushed the knob down. Nothing. Why wasn't this damned door opening? He tried again, pushing down harder, growling.

Of course. The woman had locked the door. He looked round, seeing no other alternative. She'd be furious…oh well. She'll survive. Stretching his palm out, he built up his ki and fired at the kitchen door, not enough to destroy the house, but enough to break the hinges and send the door falling to the floor with a bone shaking crash.

At least he didn't have to think of an opening line now…

Stepping inside, he looked round the dark room. She wasn't there. He listened intently, hearing the sound of water stopping abruptly and footsteps on the upstairs floorboards. He smirked to himself, walking further into the room and accidentally hitting a chair. The footsteps on the stairs stopped for a moment, quickening out of what he assumed to be worry. Folding his arms, he watched with a raised eyebrow as the shadow of the woman appeared on the wall, and her hand fumbled near a light switch. She appeared with closed eyes, and what looked like a short iron pole in her hand. He could smell her fear, see the small vibrations of her trembling. The light came on suddenly and one of her eyes opened. She lowered the pole, staring, open mouthed at Vegeta.

The silence stretched as Bulma's eyes found the fallen door and source of the crash. She turned back to an indifferent looking Vegeta with a furious scowl.

"What do you think you're DOING?!?!"

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Well?" she demanded, pulling the towelling gown further up her shoulder, but to no avail. The edges continued to slip down her shoulders, skimming her arms lightly. Deep blue eyes flashed as she glared at Vegeta, his emotionless face posing many questions. Had he forgotten all about their argument? 'What a jerk…' she thought angrily as Vegeta's eyes studied her face.

Her cheeks were wet, and tears stained her delicate skin. 'She's been crying since that woman came out.' he concluded, feeling a stab of regret, his scowl wavering slightly. Bulma's eyes flicked away from his face, then back. He was making her uncomfortable.

"_Well?_" she repeated insistently, folding her arms and raising her eyebrows at Vegeta. He stared back at her, the tears on her cheeks reminding him of his purpose.

"You've been crying again woman." he pointed out bluntly, Bulma's mouth falling open slightly. A blush burned her cheeks and she wiped the moisture away with the back of her hand irritatedly.

"No I haven't, for your information; I've been in the shower. Not that you care, not that it's any of your business." she snapped, hands on her hips. Only then did Vegeta get a true picture of the hurt he'd caused her, her indifference wasn't usual for her. He could sense that she was hiding something.

"Whatever woman." he said, a throwaway remark as he looked past her, "Now, where is my room? I've been training and would quite like to sleep." Bulma's eyes widened at the absurdity of his comment. He just burst into her house, almost gave her a heart attack and throws it aside like nothing?

"Excuse you!" she screeched, brows furrowed deeply. "You break my door down, almost KILL me and treat it as normal practice? I don't know how things went where you used to live Vegeta, but here we use _manners, _that means being polite!"

"Well, if you hadn't locked me out in the first place woman, we wouldn't be having this conversation! Don't expect me, the Prince of all Saiyans, to follow your weak race's social rules!" he scoffed, folding his arms. This was more like it. Their arguments, back to how they used to be. Normal. He'd piss her off; she'd take the bait every time.

Perfect.

"I'm not going to leave the door open all night on the off chance that you decide to come inside!" objected Bulma furiously, tightening the belt on her robe. She glared at Vegeta, wondering how she ever thought he could change. 'Still a dick…' she thought with a tired sigh, rubbing her forehead with her fingertips.

"Then, all this is your fault isn't it woman." said Vegeta with an air of finality, his eyes still caught by the tear stains. He'd hurt many people, but none of them had ever cried about it. Such a pathetic, weak yet captivating and effective display of emotion…it was strange how a few drops of water could make him feel regret he'd never before experienced. It was all so stupid, the way she cried over a petty argument, over something she'd caused in the first place! "Also, I expect for you to fix the Gravity Room in a week, no more, no less. I can't afford this delay in my training woman, I will not tolerate it."

This struck Bulma dumb for a moment. His nerve was so huge…infuriating. He either truly believed she was his servant or couldn't think of anything to say. 'Not like him…' thought Bulma bitterly, glaring at Vegeta, who looked strangely as if he was pleased with this argument.

"And I, _Master, _will not tolerate you breaking down my door then asking, no…INSISTING that I fix your little toy!" she countered, voice dripping with raw sarcasm. "Now, I've had enough of you for one day. Your room is on the second floor, opposite the bathroom. I'm assuming that my mother has already made your bed and if she hasn't, I really don't give a shit, you can sleep on the floor for all I care." With that, she turned and flounced out of the room, stopping for a second and turning back to Vegeta, eyeing him with the look she always saved for their little battles. And this time, Vegeta's smirk was one of true triumph and amusement. "And put my door back up." she finished, leaving abruptly.

Vegeta paused for a second, his smirk widening until he was almost laughing. Yes, things were back to normal, well, almost. As normal as things could get on this weird planet. The woman was back to her familiar style of arguing…though whether or not she felt better Vegeta didn't know. He didn't really care. He'd done what he set out to do, and that was good enough for him. He was actually rather exhausted by the whole thing, he thought with a yawn as he lifted the door easily and slotted it back into the empty frame.

As the woman had said, his bed was already made. Vegeta threw himself onto it without removing his clothes or boots and was fast asleep before his head even hit the pillow.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

'Moment of truth Sally old girl.' thought Sally nervously as she fastened the top two buttons of her lab coat, placing her bags on the black swivel chair next to her desk. Placing one hand on the wood for support, she exhaled slowly and closed her eyes, mouth open slightly. Who knew, Bulma might be fine with it. She may have even told him herself…not likely, but possible. Either that or she'd be furious and give Sally her marching orders right there and then.

"Well Bulma, um, about last night…I told Vegeta," began Sally quietly, rehearsing what she was going to say to Bulma, pushing her glasses up her nose as she paced the office nervously, practising her best 'firm, truthful yet apologetic' voice. "And he threatened me, realised something was wrong that I didn't tell him, he actually turned very nasty. So I accidentally told him that-"

"Hi Sally."

"YOU CRIED!" shouted Sally, Bulma's voice startling her out of her reverie and making her yell the last two words at her. Sally span round with wide eyes, seeing a confused, tired looking Bulma stood in the doorway, eyebrows raised and fingers paused in the middle of fastening buttons. Grrrrr-eat…

"I what?" Bulma tilted her head to the side, looking Sally up and down with concern. "Are you okay Sally? You look pale. What were you saying to yourself when I came in? Any problems with the capsules that I need to know about?" she asked, sliding into her seat and putting her glasses on, reaching for the top sheet of a pile of paperwork on her desk.

Sally couldn't speak for a second. Her pulse was racing and she was trembling with nerves.

"N-no, no capsule problems. It's just…um, I…er…" she stuttered clumsily, fiddling with the buttons on her coat nervously and looking down at the floor. "I have to tell you something Bulma…it's about last night, when I…I went to give your message to V-Vegeta." Bulma's head lifted. She turned her chair around and looked at Sally, placing her hands in her lap.

"Okay, shoot." she prompted, smiling at Sally encouragingly. Sally swallowed and sat down, unable to meet Bulma's eyes.

"Right, well…um, I went to him, as you asked, and then I, er…I told him what you, um, said. But he, ah…didn't, um, believe me and he, um…threatened me. He made me, ah, tell him why you didn't, erm…tell him yourself so I, um…I, ah…I didn't mean to but I...ummmm Itoldhimyouwerecrying…" she rushed, near to tears, her voice shaking. Bulma frowned slightly and blinked.

"Sorry, I didn't catch the end bit…" Sally inhaled deeply, trying to ignore the thumping in her chest.

"I…told him you were crying. I'm so sorry!" she gushed, snapping her head up and meeting Bulma's taken aback eyes. "I really didn't mean to, but he had his hand on my neck and I was scared for my life! He was interrogating me; it just kind of slipped out! I understand totally if you want to fire or demote me, I betrayed your trust and I feel so bad, but I just had to tell you and-"

"SALLY!!" shouted Bulma, putting a hand up and interrupting Sally's garbled, breathless monologue. Sally's mouth snapped shut, though you could almost see the 'explanation' continuing in her head. Bulma rubbed her forehead with frustration, head down and eyes facing the floor.

'Oh no…I'm done for!' Sally's mind squeaked. She wanted so badly to get up and run away, but something kept her stuck to her seat. She didn't know whether it was fear or anxiety…but it was stopping her getting away from this awkwardness.

"Sally. I'm not going to fire or demote you." said Bulma slowly and quietly, looking up at Sally with heavy, tired eyes. Sally could see the bags and dark circles…she hadn't had much sleep at all last night. As her mind caught up with her ears, her mouth fell open.

"Y-you're not?"

"No, I'm not. You didn't really do anything wrong. Vegeta is…" she paused, trying to think of the right words. "A total and complete fuckwit. I understand entirely why you blurted it out; you're at that stage where every time Vegeta even breathes in your direction you think he's going to kill you. Trust me, I know. I've been there. Thank you for telling me this, no hard feelings." she smiled at Sally and laughed. "Actually, you can go make me a cup of your gorgeous coffee to make up for it."

Pausing stupidly, Sally waited for her brain to register everything that had just happened. After a few moments, she laughed shakily, nodding and getting up, almost running into the kitchen. Bulma turned back to her desk and laughed softly, shaking her head.

God, she was so tired.

She hadn't slept a wink after Vegeta had so rudely blown her door down…she'd just lain awake all night, thinking. He was a schizophrenic or something. Firstly he turned totally out of character, snapped her head off and was hostile, almost hateful of her. Then, he breaks the door down to get in after she'd warned him she was going to lock up, and then was back to normal! Their second fight was exactly the same as usual, no difference! He was the same arrogant, up his own arse Saiyan that she loved to hate…

That's it.

Her head snapped up off the desk, taking a piece of paperwork with it that had stuck to her forehead. Irritatedly, she ripped the paper off her skin and continued to looks shocked at her revelation.

He had argued with her the second time for a reason. He'd wanted to reassure her that he hadn't changed, that everything was alright, by returning to their witty verbal warfare! It'd been his twisted, nonsensical way of trying to make things right…

She stood up, flabbergasted by this sudden realisation. Her blue eyes stared at the opposite wall, almost as though she was looking straight through it. He'd tried to make things better the only way he knew how…why hadn't she realised it at the time? Her heartstrings twanged at this thought, and she felt so guilty.

Why did he have to make things so darned complicated!! She felt her legs begin to walk of their own accord, not that she knew where they were taking her. She had to make it up to him somehow…that'd taken a lot for Vegeta to do, it wasn't well known for him to try and reconcile things…it was totally out of his nature.

'He must've felt bad.' she thought, finding herself sat on her bed, head in hands and staring down at the floor, tears welling up in her eyes. 'Bless him…why is this affecting me so much? God Bulma, snap out of it girl!' she thought sternly, standing up and crossing to her dresser, looking in the mirror and wiping the mascara from under her eyes.

A sudden thought struck her, like a stinging slap across the face. Of course. The one thing that Vegeta loved more than life itself. She could make it up to him, in a way that would wipe the slate clean.

She ran, as fast as her feet could carry her, down to the workshop. She couldn't do this alone. She entered, breathless and flushed to find a confused and worried looking Sally. The two stared at each other for a while, Sally gulping and pointing over to a cup on Bulma's desk.

"It should still be warm…" rapidly, Bulma took the mug and drank the coffee without coming up for air, in three big gulps. Most un-ladylike. Her mother would probably kill her if she ever found out. But she had no time to spare, and she needed to caffeine to stay awake, this was a big project she was planning.

Abruptly, she turned to Sally, who was staring at her with alarmed, wide eyes. What had gotten into Bulma…Gripping Sally's arm, Bulma took her out of the workshop, not even giving her time to drink her coffee.

"But…Bulma, where're we going? The capsules…"

"Forget the capsules!" said Bulma quickly, stopping at a cupboard and rifling through sets of blue, oil-stained overalls. "They'll hold for a day. This is way more important." she pulled a set of size S overalls out, tutting at how they were all men's sizes. "Sal, get some overalls. You're going to need them. We're going to be working in the basement all day today." she looked up into Sally's worried brown eyes and smirked. "Get ready to build a Gravity Room."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

A/N: DUHDUHDUH!!!! Oh my dear!!! So, Bulma's figured it out. And Vegeta's going to get a shock and a half! Thanks to my reviewers: skippay, echo21, Chazie, Koolkat01, Happyclam (awesome name by the way dude!), moonlightpixie89, Aramina-InuyashaandUnderworld, D4cHilliN and Nish095081!! You guys all rock so hard!!! lol Hope you liked it! And remember to review on your way out!!!

See yah!!


	6. Of Transformers and Daytime Television

Woo!! A/N: So, here it is dudes and dudettes!! Chapter 6 in this ficcie of mine!! Now…seeing as I've never built a gravity simulator in my basement before, bear with the techy scenes in this chappie, they may be weird! lol I'll try my best and wish me luck:D

AND YOU! Nish!! Yip, you know I'm looking at you! I'm totally gonna embarrass you now, but hun, you deserve it! THIS GURL ROCKS MY BLOODY SOCKS!! It's down to her that you ever got this chapter!! So I think, this chapter is dedicated to her. ;-)

So, I better do a disclaimer I guess…Akira Toriyama and his posse own the whole lot, I don't own a sausage…apart from Sally. But Sally just kicks ass anyway, so you know…:P

Oh, and just a little something. I wrote this chapter to the songs Grace Kelly by Mika, Promiscuous by Nelly Furtado, I Knew I Loved You by Savage Garden, Best Years Of Our Lives by Baha Men, Everywhere by Michelle Branch and Start Of Something New, Breaking Free, Bop To The Top and What I've Been Looking For from High School Musical. Right! lol NOW you can read the chap!

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

**Dedicated to Nish…as said in my note heh heh!**

**Chapter 6-**

**Of Transformers and Daytime Television.**

Wiping her sweaty forehead with the back of her hand, Bulma puffed loudly and leant on a red toolbox. This was hard work…the gravity simulator had taken her roughly 3 hours just to fit, and now she had to fine tune it, upgrade it and the like. It was exhausting…her arms felt as though they were about to drop off at any second. Scowling at the stubborn metal, she felt her pride rise and stop her packing in. She was a genius, the best scientist in this god forsaken place and she'd be damned if some stupid hunk of tin was going to beat her!

"Sally, where was I supposed to attach the Transformer?" she asked, delving underneath the metal bonnet of the simulator, squinting at all the wires and chipboards. It was near a NOT gate…she knew that much, but her father had been the one who invented this thing in the first place. She only followed his blueprints, difficult considering his near illegible scrawl, but Sally seemed to be managing.

Her father had been both shocked and confused when she'd burst into his bedroom and asked him for the plans. Not only was she asking to rebuild the most advanced, complicated equipment he'd ever invented, she'd interrupted Oprah. No-one interrupts Oprah Winfrey in his house, and she knew that. His expression had been both murderous and curious as he grunted 'workshop cupboard', without taking his eyes off the dysfunctional family on screen. Oprah was his escape…the one release he had regularly 11 am every weekday and 12.30 pm every weekend. And Bulma was denying him this escapism…but he didn't know just how important this was to her. MUCH more important than the fact Chantal was having Keenan's baby when his brother Ryan was her husband!

"Ummmm…" Sally paused, pushing her glasses up and rifling through sheets. The overalls rubbed against her skin uncomfortably…she was going to have a rash there tomorrow… "Beside the second Capacitor, between NOT gate 4B and NAND gate 7F." certified Sally, swiping a blue sheet from the table in a swift, fluid motion and pin-pointing the position of the Transformer with a blunt pencil. She could only imagine how Bulma was feeling under that bonnet…she had the difficult job! Why was she even doing this? Since when did Bulma Briefs take orders from anyone, especially Vegeta! But…he hadn't even demanded that she fix it…though Sally was sure it was only a matter of time before he stormed into the office, ranting and raving like a lunatic.

"Thought so, thanks." said Bulma dismissively, sticking the copper legs of the transformer into the holes of the blue chipboard. She leant back to admire her handiwork and smiled slightly. "That's the simulator almost finished." she said to herself, ducking underneath the end of the bonnet and reappearing, smudges of oil and dirt on her face. The strands of hair that escaped from her ponytail were streaked with black grease, fuzzy and floaty, caught by any slight breeze. Her blue eyes sparkled, a mixture of excitement and pleasure.

Bulma loved tampering with technical gizmos, and re-building an entire Gravity Room more than satisfied this hobby. She couldn't wait to see Vegeta's reaction to her surprise…his face would be a picture. She'd have to sneak a camera in somehow, get a snap for her album…

"What's left to be done?" asked Sally, holding the ladder steady as Bulma climbed down, holding the soldering tool in her left hand. Snapped out of her daydream, Bulma crossed to a table and set the soldering torch down, straightening the plans out with her hands. She exhaled deeply, sounding tired, perspiration gathering on her forehead.

"Well, I have to finish the simulator. That shouldn't take so long…reconfiguring the arrangement of the variable resistors, we wouldn't want the thing to get a sudden rush of power, would we?" she laughed, imagining the simulator exploding and a pissed off Vegeta banging his head on the wall of the Gravity Room…actually, it'd more likely be her head… "Then I have to fabricate the ki absorbing lining…that won't take so long, I designed that so it should go without a glitch." Sally nodded as Bulma turned away from the desk and turned on a small brown radio in the corner and smiled as the music began playing. It was so much easier to work with music, it took her mind off the gigantic task ahead and let her get on with it without a huge shadow hanging over her. Taking a spanner off the desk she rolled her eyes at Sally and crossed to the ladder. "Right, let's get this done."

"Yeah, I think we should go out for dinner afterwards!" laughed Sally, holding the ladder as Bulma climbed up. After Bulma was safely stood on the platform she'd erected below the simulator, to make any repairs easier, she crossed over to the desk and studied the plans, whipping her glasses off and putting them off the desk. They were beginning to dig into the sides of her head, not painfully so but annoyingly so. She really needed to try contacts.

She heard an excited yelp from Bulma as Nelly Furtado changed to Mika, 'Grace Kelly' being her favourite song of the moment. She began to sway her bum in time with the music as she swapped the positions of resistors, grinning with each turn of the spanner.

"Turn it up Sally! This is like, the greatest song in the world!" she yelled down to the amused scientist, who turned the volume up so that the noise rebounded off the walls of the basement. She crossed over to the plans again, trying to read Dr Briefs scruffy writing. She didn't know how Bulma did it…yikes, that was crazy writing! Almost as crazy as the blue haired woman's singing! What was that unearthly sound! That wasn't singing, that was a really bad impression of a wailing cat, in pain, at night time. Sally smiled to herself and placed her glasses back on her nose, going over and standing underneath the simulator, hearing a triumphant whoop.

"DONE! FINALLY!!" shouted Bulma, ducking under the bonnet again and appearing on the platform, singing her heart out and dancing…well, more like flailing her arms about uncontrollably. Sally laughed and clapped, beaming up at Bulma who was positively ecstatic. And suddenly, her heart plummeted, her mouth falling open and eyes widening.

You see, Bulma had been so…active; she'd flung her arm out over the platform. The one with the hand holding the spanner. Right above Sally's head.

"Whoops…" said Bulma quietly, watching as the spanner rose up, as if in slow motion, and tumbled down at the brown head on the floor. Sally's pale face showed utmost fear and panic, though she wasn't moving. It was almost there. The shiny metal glinted forebodingly in the dim light cast into the basement. And thunk.

With a dull thud, Sally fell to the floor, a large red lump inflating extraordinarily quickly on her head. Bulma's hand flew to her mouth, her shocked eyes wide, all colour drained from her cheeks. The music in the background was forgotten as everything seemed to freeze. Bulma jerked into action suddenly, climbing down the ladder as fast as she possibly could and running over to Sally's unconscious body. She crouched down beside her, placing two fingers on her neck. Her pulse was weak, her chest rising and falling ever so slightly with shallow breaths.

Hitching under her armpits, Bulma lifted Sally up, her face strained with the effort. It was like trying to drag a dead weight along the floor. 'Bulma, chill. You dragged Vegeta all the way! Sally's no trouble!' she thought, shaking her head and lifting Sally further off the floor. Panting heavily, she dragged Sally up the narrow staircase, careful not to bump her head on the edges of the steps and, vowing never to knock another assistant out again, kicked open the basement door and leaving a black, oil footprint on the door.

Entering the medical wing, Bulma dropped Sally into an empty bed and turned around, biting her bottom lip. She patted a nurse on the shoulder, the portly woman eyeing her oily, dirty attire and smudged face with utter contempt and disgust. Bulma blushed and rubbed some grease off her face with the right sleeve of her overalls.

"She's had a pretty…no, a REALLY nasty bump on the head." She explained hurriedly, deciding that now was not the time to try and make things seem better than they actually were. The nurse raised her eyebrow, mouth pulled tightly into a straight line as she surveyed Sally with an expert, albeit slightly bored looking, eye.

"Yes Miss Briefs, I can see that." She responded crisply, folding her arms over her ample chest, face still pulled down at all angles. Bulma had to bite back a snort. The woman looked like some evil fat matron from a cartoon, with her neat surgically white uniform dress, beige tights and black heels, hair pulled back into a tight bun and a white had placed precariously astride the wobbly, quivering face.

"I understand." Bulma said as seriously as she could manage, fighting her facial muscles to try and stop a smile from gracing her face. This only made the nurse's eyebrow look as though it was about to fuse with her hairline, as Bulma had succeeded in making herself look as though she was suffering some kind of minor epileptic fit.

"Of course you do…" the nurse crossed to Sally, sounding extremely uninterested in what Bulma had to say, and as though Sally was none of her concern. 'Mental note,' thought Bulma, frowning slightly at the woman's rudeness. 'When the Christmas bonuses are given out, Miss Prissy's will be 'accidentally' misplaced. Or donated to the City Fund For Lamppost Repainting.'

"Ri-ight, well, thank you for your time. I see that Sally is in good hands here, I think it safe to leave now." Said Bulma with a forced sweetness and politeness in her voice, feeling her feet itch and shift in the direction of the door. The Nurse merely 'humphed' and didn't turn to face Bulma, seeming to be extremely concentrated on sticking a patch over the lump on Sally's head. Bulma rolled her eyes and left the room, standing outside the door as it swung shut.

A sudden thought had hit her.

A really, really, REALLY bad one too.

She had just knocked-out her assistant.

…Shit.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Deprivation of training time was driving Vegeta crazy. He'd been watching that idiotic picture box that the woman adored all morning and his mind felt frazzled. If he had to watch an idiotic couple argue about who got the pet goldfish in Divorce Court one more time…he'd go and kill that irritating judge who seemed to know everything.

Snatching the remote control from the cushion next to him, he forcefully jabbed the red 'off' button and threw the plastic stick back onto the sofa, growling to himself through the silence. What to do…fuck. He hadn't realised just how much he relied on training to keep himself occupied…what did the woman do to fill the hours? Besides watching crap T.V?

Well, he sure as hell wasn't going to do any fiddly sums or hammering. That was human work. He was a warrior, not a geek. Cooking was female territory, and the thoughts of juggling all those pots and pans made him feel a tiny stab of awe for the woman's mother, who took to this role like Kakkarot to a buffet.

That left one option. Go and annoy the woman into submission, who knew, perhaps he'd get a new training facility out of his boredom. Now THAT'D be an amazing result…

He grunted and sighed deeply, almost wrenching himself from the warm confines of the squashy sofa cushions. He fixed his regular scowl into place, as any normal person runs their fingers through their hair before going out in public, and strode confidently out of the room, chin up proudly. He was the Prince of all Saiyans, and nothing the woman could say would change that. He could flatten this feeble planet in a second if the desire took him that way; he'd destroyed far more powerful planets for less than boredom before.

And it was about time he got the respect he deserved.

Fired up by this, his chest was puffed out as he rounded a corner, only to see the woman dragging her brown haired workmate along. Out of curiosity, or pure nosiness, Vegeta took a neat step backwards, shielded from view, tucked away behind the sharp corner of the wall.

He watched with amusement as the woman puffed and panted, trying to take her what seemed to be unconscious friend somewhere. Her beautiful face was contorted with concentration and determination, various dirt smudges on her forehead and cheeks. Her blue hair was in a loose, messy ponytail that was also streaked with grease and grime, and he couldn't even bring himself to study the overalls she was wearing in any more detail. They were so caked in filth that he couldn't tell what colour they were supposed to be. He wrinkled his nose in disgust and looked down at the black oily footprints stepped onto the once spotless floor by her brown work boots. Her friend was in a similar state, glasses askew and a large red lump on her forehead.

Vegeta frowned as Bulma pushed a door open and disappeared behind it. What the fuck was going on? Why was that woman unconscious, and why was Bulma dragging her into the medical wing he loathed so much?

'Why do you care?' he thought stubbornly, turning his body away from the door and folding his arms across his chest. He could still see the oiled footprints leading toward the infirmary. 'I wonder what the woman was doing…wait, NO! Fuck, I don't even CARE! It's trivial, it's not important to me! Let her go around killing all her staff, fine by me. It'll be her who pays in the end.' However, through all his silent rant, Vegeta could still see the trail she'd left behind her…leading to wherever the brunette had been knocked out.

Yet, despite Vegeta's strong willpower and thoughts of how pointless it would be to follow, Saiyan curiosity was much stronger than that of a cat. So, it was already written in destiny that he'd follow. And Vegeta knew that too, as he stood there with his back to the track, a murderous scowl on his face. It was only a matter of time before that invisible force pushed him around and made his legs move in the direction Bulma came from.

And that moment came sooner than he expected.

His willpower useless, Vegeta sighed angrily and shook his head, whirling round furiously and stalking down the corridor like an enraged madman. His eyes stuck to the footprints next to him, the flash of lights overhead just visible out of the top of his eyes as he raced past the bulbs overhead.

As he followed her footprints down the various corridors, he got more and more confused. He'd expected the trail to lead to the garage and a half-gutted red sports car, but he found himself walking past the closed door to the garage and over the terracotta tiles of the kitchen. He stopped for a second, following the prints with just his eyes up to a small door in the opposite wall of the kitchen, flung open and revealing a dim light glowing stubbornly from the bottom.

'There must be a staircase leading down there.' thought Vegeta with a scowl. 'These humans had already tried to sabotage me once before, I should move with caution.' He drew a ki ball into his hand and stepped slowly toward the open door.

Stepping onto the top stair lightly and silently, he paused and listened intently. There was a quiet music drifting up from down there, he could just about make out a woman's voice. He scowled in pure confusion, descending the staircase more quickly now, wondering what the hell the woman had been up to.

Reaching the bottom of the staircase did no more to ease his confusion as seeing the damned footprints in the first place did.

He stepped off the staircase onto a metallic floor, which had obviously been drilled on over the original floorboards. The entire room was coated in the same way, the same metal, the same arrangement. The room was huge, it stretched underneath the whole house, the sound from the small radio on a rickety wooden table was amplified ten times in the vast nothingness. He stood for a few moments, taken aback by the sheer size of this room and how the smooth metal walls towered over him imposingly.

His eyes caught scaffolding in the right hand side of the room, leading up to a large hooded machine. Another table next to the scaffolding held what looked like wrapping paper, large rolls of it. Looking down at the floor, Vegeta followed the oily footprints back toward the scaffolding with a jolt of mild surprise.

"Whatever the woman was doing, she was working there." he said to himself slowly, not knowing exactly why he was saying it. Why was he walking around this place like Scooby-fucking-Doo trying to unravel some mystery? Why not just go and hound it out of the woman, it'd be a lot more entertaining and easier.

"VEGETA!!! GET OUT OF HERE!!!" came a sudden screech from the doorway, making Vegeta leap into the air out of shock, his heart beat racing. He glared up at Bulma as she skipped down the stairs two at a time, running over to him and trying to push him toward the staircase. Shocked, he looked down at her with a raised eyebrow as her little hands pushed fruitlessly on his broad chest, a small smirk appearing on his face. Her hair was wilder than ever, and she looked very disgruntled.

"Woman…what the fuck are you doing?" asked Vegeta, stepping to the side smartly and letting Bulma fall. She screamed wildly as the ground approached, only to have Vegeta grab the sides of her arms roughly and lift her up, setting her on her feet in front of him in a none-too-dignified manner.

"You aren't supposed to be in here! I never SAID you could come in here Vegeta; I want you out of here now. And quickly." she said hurriedly, folding her arms across her chest and blowing a strand of hair out of her face as she glared daggers at the Saiyan. He smirked in obvious amusement and folded his arms, eyes glinting.

"What are you doing down here woman? Why were you dragging your brown haired friend down to the medical wing?" he asked roughly, his smirk twitching as Bulma's eyes widened in shock.

"Well…Sally had a, um, accident and as for what I'm doing here…it's none of your god-damn business you nosy bugger!" she said heatedly, ignoring the growl from Vegeta.

"Woman. I asked what you were doing down here." he said lowly, stepping toward her and almost grinning as she took a large backward step away from him. "I expect an answer," he continued walking until she was backed up against the smooth metallic wall, fear etched across her face and flashing in her eyes. "So tell me."

"I…no, I won't tell you!" she stammered bravely, jamming her eyes closed. She so didn't want to ruin the surprise; it'd spoil her fun and the entire reason for doing this. Damn her oily footprints!

"Woman, I asked twice. Now my patience is beginning to run out, quickly. I shall ask you one last time." he edged closer to her, his black eyes boring into her frightened blue ones. "What are you doing down here?"

She bit her lip stubbornly, eyes widening as Vegeta growled angrily and made a blue ki ball, holding it up to her ear so she could hear the violent buzz of the energy. She gasped and whimpered, shaking.

"I'M BUILDING YOUR GRAVITY ROOM!" she shrieked, shocking Vegeta so he released the ki ball, having to use his super-fast reflexes and yanking her away from it before it had a chance to incinerate her skull. He held her shoulders, staring at her with astonishment so intense he couldn't speak.

He felt a strange mix of emotions…he felt strange. The woman did this for him, after he was cruel to her and insulted her again. He hadn't even badgered her for this. Yet…she did it for him. She'd taken on this huge project on her own back, of her own accord. And he didn't know why. He'd never been shown this level of kindness before…and quite frankly, it was unwelcome. Unwanted and unprecedented, it shocked his conscious into feeling affection and remorse he'd not experienced before.

He hated it.

"About time too." he stated, trying to harden his voice but failing to keep a quaver out of it. Bulma picked up on it, smirking inside. No words were needed, but that little falter told her everything she needed to know. That he was flattered, that he was both confused and joyous and that he felt some sort of jumbled, screwed up fondness for her.

"What? It's only been a day since the explosion, three at most!" laughed Bulma, silently fuming. Crap, this has ruined the entire surprise…she wanted it to be a nice thing for him, something he hadn't anticipated, but no. Well, the best laid plans often go wrong.

"Even that's too much time for me to be separated from my training woman, how else will I-"

" '-become the Legendary and defeat Kakkarot.' Yeah Vegeta, I know. I've heard." finished Bulma with a mock yawn, eyes glinting playfully. Vegeta folded his arms and growled, eyeing Bulma with a rueful contempt.

"You know, I've killed for less insolence than you just showed me woman." he warned, averting his eyes away from her and glaring moodily at the shining metal opposite. Bulma smirked to herself and nodded gravely.

"I know Vegeta; I should really stop mocking you so much. Pass me the spanner please." she said with a wistful sigh, shaking her head slightly and walking toward the scaffolding. Taken aback, Vegeta paused for a second, scowling at her retreating form. The silence made Bulma stop in her path, rolling her eyes. "Give me strength…" she mumbled to herself before turning round to face a shocked and affronted looking Vegeta. She raised her eyebrows and folded her arms.

"WELL YOUR MAJESTY, DO YOU WANT ME TO ROLL OUT THE RED CARPET?!?!" she shouted across the room, making Vegeta grit his teeth and growl, clenching his fists by his sides. He got so infuriated by the way she thought she could speak to him like one of her idiot friends…but he knew he could never hurt her. He had it too good here, he wasn't stupid. Grumbling darkly under his breath, Vegeta stormed across the room and past Bulma to the table next to the scaffolding, leaving a smouldering trail of fury behind him. Bulma smirked.

Briefs one, annoying Saiyan Prince nil.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Vegeta." Bulma straightened up underneath the metal bonnet with a frustrated sigh, blowing some loose hair out of her face. She placed her hands on her hips and glared down at the disgruntled Saiyan next to her, cramped on the small platform on the scaffolding. "If you insist on staying up here, then please, keep away while I'm working. This scaffolding was never designed for two people!" She shook her head with a scowl and bent down again, tightening a bolt. "Why don't you just stay down there? You don't do anything apart from get in the way up here." Vegeta scoffed, his voice oddly muffled from underneath the bonnet.

"And let you screw up this Gravity Room like the other one? No thanks," he sneered through the dim light, one side of his face illuminated by the flashlight Bulma had placed on a small ridge inside the bonnet. "I'd rather not be in that predicament again." Bulma sucked air through her gritted teeth, trying to calm her raging temper.

This was turning out to be a worse idea than she originally thought…damn her hyperactive conscience! She was hot, she was sweaty and she was in a confined space with a Saiyan Prince who insisted on grunting and growling every two seconds. Not only that, but it was fucking embarrassing. Whenever she turned to get a new tool, she'd accidentally rub some part of him, whether it be his arm or his backside and make the stretched atmosphere even tenser.

'I bet Galileo or Newton didn't work in these conditions.' She thought bitterly, squinting in the light to see where she was putting this next bolt. Every so often, she would feel Vegeta's eyes on her and it sent her funny. Her stomach sucked itself in and she edged her feet further apart to avoid any lumps and bumps that may appear at her legs. But could she say anything? Could she fuck. She'd feel like such an idiot, the scene wasn't even imaginable.

Vegeta wasn't having a blast either. Every breath the woman made sent him crazy, his attraction to her was growing and growing with every second spent in this dwarf-sized place. He could smell the pheromones mingled in with her sweat, musky and spicy it made him want to devour her there and then. The tension between them…it was so high, so passionate.

So amazingly stubborn.

He felt the woman's ass brush his hip as she adjusted herself to fit a part and it made his teeth grind together. He couldn't stand this…yet some twisted part of him loved it. The woman was getting agitated though, he could sense the friction within her building and building, it was only a matter of time before she exploded.

"Woman, you fat rear keeps touching me." said Vegeta quietly, with a smirk on his face. He could almost hear the vein in her temple pop with anger. "I'd rather it didn't, if you don't mind."

"Well, _Vegeta dear,_" growled Bulma with forced sweetness. "I'd rather you not be up here at all, so let's not start this little discussion shall we? Let's just stay quiet until I finish my work, then you can go back to killing yourself slowly and I can work in peace." She heard Vegeta shoot upwards, and the sharp 'clang' as the back of his head connected with the edge of the metal bonnet. She stifled a giggle as she heard him mutter a dark string of curses. There. The last bolt, finally!

"Killing myself? You accuse me of killing myself when your sloppy engineering almost amputated my arms and legs?" He scorned evenly, rubbing the back of his head slowly. An indignant gasp from under the metal hood. A red faced scientist emerges.

"How many times Vegeta! I did not cause that explosion!" she screeched, hands on hips. Her blue, raging eyes met Vegeta's cool black ones. For a few moments, they were locked in a fierce battle, merely with eye contact. No words were needed as each party tried to fathom out the other, resulting in an uncomfortable break and Bulma's flushed cheeks. She'd felt herself falling into those eyes…they were so dark and alluring.

"That's what they all say Woman." Vegeta mumbled, folding his arms. "Perhaps you want to convince yourself that you're a competent technician, but in your mind you'll always know that you failed. You failed dismally." he paused, watching the effects of his prodding. Bulma's face was growing angrier and angrier by the second. "And you will always fail, because you're weak." he finished, a narrow smirk on his face. Bulma felt as though steam was coming out of her ears. She ground her teeth and lifted the heavy spanner. For a moment, Vegeta thought she was going to try and attack him, but instead she flung the spanner over the side of the scaffolding, her glare deep and etched with hatred.

"FUCK THIS!" she shouted, gripping the bar of the scaffolding with white knuckles, her face betraying the fury that raged inside of her. "FUCK THIS! FUCK YOU! I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF WORKING MY ASS OFF, FIXING THIS PIECE OF SHIT WHENEVER YOU FUCKING BREAK IT!" she turned and shoved past Vegeta roughly, teeth bared slightly. "You can fix it from now on, if I'm such a failure, let's see how you fare." she paused and turned to him, shaking her head in disbelief and anger before turning away again and walking toward the ladder. "You're a fucking twat Vegeta. Just as I was about to change my mind about you, think you could be a nice guy underneath it all you go and-"

But Bulma never got to finish her sentence. Vegeta's eyes had been blazing throughout her outburst with what she assumed to be anger and incredulity, and she didn't really care.

But when Vegeta's hand reached out and grabbed her arm, she was a little worried. He span her round, his burning eyes meeting hers with an emotion she couldn't work out. He growled low in his throat and swooped down, pressing his lips against hers demandingly, with all the heat they'd felt before.

Bulma's lip fell with shock as she felt Vegeta's hot breath. She closed her eyes, back arching involuntarily as she moaned lightly into the kiss. Her hands snaked their way up through his hair as his tongue fought with hers, a battle for dominance that Vegeta eventually won.

Lack of oxygen made Bulma begrudgingly pull back, both parties panting as her shocked eyes searched Vegeta's lust torn face. She gulped, waiting for her brain to catch up with what had just happened.

"…and then you do something like that." she said rather feebly, finishing her sentence. Vegeta smirked and snuck his arms around her waist, pulling her form closer to his warm body and leaning down for another heated kiss. Bulma closed her eyes once more, the initial shock vanished.

'Briefs 2, Saiyan Prince, 0.'

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

A/N: WOOOOOO! Finally, the kiss we've all been waiting for!!! I hope it meets your expectations!! Now guys, please, on your way out leave a little review. Just a few words, I don't mind! I'm getting the hits, but not the reviews, so….**REVIEW PLEASE!!! **heh heh, lol. I'll try and update sooner next time! Thanks to my reviewer guys, big love to y'all!!! xxxxxx

See yaz later people!!


	7. Oh Yamcha

A/N: Okay! Well, here we are again! Chapter 7 of this epic to rival Troy, Gladiator, or even…Scary Movie! hehe. This is gonna be a loooooooong chappie, I'll warn you now. There's a lot to squeeze into this one, but I hope it meets your expectations :D

Thanks again to Nish for all of your help, you're a real star hun!! HUGGLES! lol and sorry I didn't keep the pact :( and thanks to each and every one of my reviewers! You guys are the people I write for! Now, I know you're thinking 'Shut the fuck up and get to the fic woman!' and I am, I am. Right now. After the disclaimer, hehheh :D

Disclaimer: If I owned it, this wouldn't be a V/B fic; it'd be a V/ME fic. But no. It isn't. So obviously, I don't own it! Chah!

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

**Chapter 7-**

**Oh Yamcha.**

'How much longer will it take?' thought Vegeta with a growl as his fingers tightened involuntarily around his glass of water. His eyes narrowed as he glared out of the kitchen window across the neatly cut lawn of Capsule Corp. Peace and serenity graced the green, the rubble where his old GR had stood had been cleared away already. His jet black eyes were fixed dead ahead, not even giving the lush surroundings a second glance. 'First Kakkarot, now that purple haired one, how many more unworthy half-breeds are going to take my destiny from me?'

The crisp, spring morning sunlight flooded through the windows, illuminating the entire kitchen in a clean, white light. Vegeta's form, silhouetted against this pure backdrop, was composed and sturdy, not showing any signs of the turmoil within. He'd been training for a further 3 weeks in his new Gravity Room, and felt no change in his abilities, yes, he was up to 650X gravity now, but he felt no closer to Super Saiyan than he had at 350. It was infuriating.

Surely he was training as much, if not more, than Kakkarot! Anymore training would push him beyond his limits! What was his secret…it had to be more than pure strength. Vegeta could match Goku on brute force any day, as he more than proved when he first faced the other Saiyan.

'If I am to defeat Kakkarot, I will need to reach the legendary soon.' thought Vegeta, taking another drink and fixing his eyes on a swaying Willow tree in the grounds. 'But how much more training will it take? Training is beginning to take its toll as it is, how much more can my body take?' Grunting, Vegeta frowned and exhaled slowly. 'As much as it has to I suppose.'

Not only this, but the woman. Somehow, he'd found himself in what she liked to call a 'relationship' without even realising it. That fateful day when he stumbled across the in-progress Gravity Room…his fate was sealed when his eyes first caught sight of the oily footprints.

She was getting more…cuddly as each day went past. Every new sunrise brought a little more affection from her, and Vegeta couldn't bring himself to rebuke it. And he wouldn't even dream of returning it. This could only mean a distraction, another obstacle in the way of his goal, but he couldn't turn her away. Many times he formed the words in his head, but when she looked up at him with those hypnotising blue eyes, filled with such hope and affection, he couldn't bring himself to say them.

'What is this?' he often asked himself, the voice in his head rough and unforgiving. 'You're a Saiyan Prince, not some love struck teenage human. Why not just tell the woman where to stuff her 'cuddles' and her 'kisses' and go back to how you were before?' But in truth, he was too enthralled and mystified by her to let go. He'd been trapped, well and truly, and was angry at himself for doing exactly what he swore he'd avoid ever since Freiza destroyed the Saiyans. Emotion did nothing but hurt the bearer, make them weak and unable to act according to the mind rather than the heart. Since when did the heart come up with an effective plan in combat?

He sighed, a strange jumble of anger and sadness that was ripped from his very soul. Vegeta cast his eyes down into the trembling surface of the water in his glass, watching the small ripples race to the glass sides with every tiny tremor of his hand.

A source of energy suddenly appeared, extremely close to him, unnoticed by Vegeta when he was lost in his thoughts. The ki seemed familiar to him, he thought as he raised his head with a scowl, turning round and meeting the deep aqua eyes of the woman who plagued his subconscious.

"There you are!" she said happily, wrapping her arms around him suddenly and making him lose his grip on the glass in his hand. Both of them watched as the glass fell to the floor, colliding with the terracotta and spilling its contents amidst a great smash. Bulma blinked and looked up slowly, meeting Vegeta's surprised eyes with a small smirk. "Shock you did I?"

Vegeta grunted and placed his arms around her waist loosely, eyes over her shoulder. He felt like an idiot just stood there with his arms by his sides, but he wasn't particularly comfortable with all this intimacy. It was better to give in partly than to stay stubborn and cause another argument.

Bulma sighed. 3 weeks and he still couldn't face up to his feelings completely…not that she expected a marriage proposal anytime soon, but something more than this half-hearted display. Heck, Yamcha had been showering her with phone calls and romantic dates at this point in their relationship…but she shouldn't really compare Vegeta to Yamcha. Sure, he had commitment issues. But so did Chandler from Friends, and look how he and Monica turned out. 'Give it time…' she thought with a small smile, though there was always a nagging bit of her that wondered how much more time she needed to sacrifice.

She smiled and leaned forward, pressing her lips against Vegeta's lightly, smirking as he increased the pressure. 'At least he's responsive!' thought Bulma happily, letting her bottom lip fall, surrendering her mouth to Vegeta's probing tongue. He had won dominance in their first kiss, and by God did he use it. Although she initiated most of the kisses, Vegeta was always the one to finish them. And very well, she might add.

"Oh…oh dear, excuse me!" came a high pitched voice from the doorway, interrupting Bulma's thoughts. She groaned into Vegeta's mouth and pulled back, loosening herself from his arms and raising her eyebrows at her mother, who was hovering by the door. Vegeta growled and turned away, staring out of the window, as Bunny's eyes flicked from Bulma to Vegeta. Silence reigned for a few moments, as Bulma knew that Bunny's mind took a little longer to process things than most, during which Vegeta stood in a silent fury.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, I just heard a crash and thought a bird might have flown into the window…" she trailed of thoughtfully, eyes moving to the window even though she'd seen the broken glass on the floor. Vegeta frowned slightly in disbelief, one of his eyebrows rising. He wasn't as used to Bunny's odd ideas as Bulma was, and still found the woman irritating and bizarre. Such a ditz…

"No birds Mum…" sighed Bulma, rolling her eyes and watching as a large, sunny grin spread across her mother's face. She looked as though all her Christmases, Easters and Birthdays had come at once, rolled into one. And, though she didn't believe in fortune-telling, Bulma would've risked her life on what was coming next.

You see, Bunny Briefs was, to be frank, an irritatingly nosy busy-body, who was always in the wrong place at the wrong time. She called it her gift, everyone else called it bloody annoying. When Bulma and Yamcha first kissed, who happened to be passing the room? Bunny. When Bulma was getting ready for her first date with Yamcha, who just happened to run out of moisturiser and needed to borrow some? Bunny again. So, it was common sense to predict that, when Bulma and Vegeta decided to share a kiss in the house, Bunny would stumble across them.

"I thought it wasn't very likely…" said Bunny absent-mindedly, kneeling down to brush the shards of glass into a pink dustpan. She hummed contentedly as she crossed over to the silver pedal bin, eyeing Vegeta appreciatively as she passed. Vegeta stiffened, feeling her eyes on him, the hairs on the back of his neck rising as a low, quiet growl rumbled deep in his throat. Bulma raised an eyebrow and coughed quietly, Bunny jumping slightly and tipping the glass into the bin.

"So, Bulma, you've done good here haven't you!" exclaimed Bunny, the inevitable embarrassment that Bulma feared finally crashing down onto the room and heightening the tension dramatically. "He's a handsome one this one! Much better than the boy with the scars, I must say, he was quite strange." Bulma snorted, trying to ignore Vegeta's growing look of pure fear and panic.

"He was a dirty, lying, cheating scumbag Mum, that's what he was." Vegeta smirked quietly to himself upon hearing the venom in Bulma's voice, the smug grin fading quickly as Bunny began to prod his back.

"Hello! Mr Vegeta! Mr Vegeta, helloooo!" she sang chirpily, and Bulma let her head fall into her hands in sheer disbelief and humiliation. Vegeta's eyes widened and he span round, taking a step backwards away from Bunny in the process.

"What woman!" he said with a strong sense of terror in his abnormally high-pitched voice. He surveyed the beaming Bunny with a visage of complete dread as she stepped towards him.

"When you and Bulma decide to go all the way, please remember to use a condom dear, safe sex is always the best c-" Vegeta paled as Bunny spoke, slipping out from between her and the sideboard and coughing, a faint blush traced across his cheeks. Bulma's face was bright red, as she gaped open mouthed at Bunny. She could feel the blush creeping down her neck, and her darling mother just continued to beam inanely.

Tit.

"I'm going to train." announced Vegeta shortly, his voice raw and shaky as he disappeared from the kitchen in a second, leaving a blissfully unaware Bunny with a seething Bulma.

"You scared him off." said Bulma slowly, as though trying to comprehend what had just happened. Bunny blinked; her face blank as she watched Bulma. "You just scared him off with your stupid, inappropriate, downright HUMILIATING crap!!" Bulma stood up, her voice becoming louder and louder until she was shouting. Bunny's smile faded and she frowned slightly.

"There's no need to get mad Bulma!" she soothed, attempting to calm her raging daughter. But, Bulma was not to be pacified.

"NO NEED TO GET MAD?!?" Bulma bellowed, gripping the edge of the table until her knuckles were white. She couldn't trust herself to act sanely in this situation, and she didn't want to end up killing her mother. "Mother. I'll decide whether that's true or not!! How could you say such a thing!! Oh my God, that was so embarrassing!" Bunny looked round the kitchen and paused.

"Do you want some tea?" she asked finally. Bulma slowly looked up from her hands and stared evenly at her oblivious mother. Bunny smiled and put her hands behind her back, humming to herself. Shaking her head slowly, Bulma gripped her hands together and exhaled slowly. "Unbelievable." she muttered before standing up and pursing her lips together.

"No thank you mother. I do not want tea." she said quietly and forcefully, Bunny almost flinching away. Bunny nodded and turned around.

"I got some really nice Earl Grey too." she said sadly, an unreleased sigh in her voice as she exited the kitchen. Bulma shook her head and snorted, sitting down heavily in a chair. She glanced over to the closed door of the Gravity Room and sighed, wondering if Vegeta could ever dare to venture out again.

"The Prince of all Saiyans…scared into exile by my mother."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

'Knock, Knock!' Bulma's closed eyes clenched tighter together and she groaned, turning her head on the table. Her arms propped up her tired head, acting like a pillow as she napped.

"Go away…" she mumbled, eyebrows furrowing slightly as the tapping continued. No matter how much she tried to ignore it, it just didn't leave off. "What does a girl have to do to get some peace?" growled Bulma, lifting her head and blinking away her bleary vision. The fuzzy edges of the kitchen cleared gradually, outlines becoming sharper and more defined until she could make out the fridge and the washing machine. Yawning, Bulma stood up and rubbed her eyes, leaning on the tabletop for support. She sighed and crossed over to the kitchen door, turning the handle and swinging it open. Her eyes widened as she caught a familiar pair of shoes standing on the step outside, the feet inside them shifting nervously as her eyes moved upwards until her shocked blue eyes met the dark ones of the man stood in front of her.

"Yamcha!" she said loudly, a surprised edge to her voice as she stepped back, her hand still glued to the door handle. Yamcha grinned nervously as he watched Bulma, hands behind his back.

"Hi Bulma…I just thought I'd come round, see how you are." he brought his right hand from behind his back, revealing a large bouquet of Lilies, pink, white and yellow. "I brought you some Lilies; they're your favourite right?" He held the flowers, wrapped in pink paper out to Bulma and she nodded silently, taking them and smelling the sweet perfume from them.

"They are. Come in Yamcha." She crossed to a cupboard and pulled out a tall, glass vase and took the paper off the flowers, setting them in the vase gently. Yamcha sat on a chair and watched Bulma, her slender arms moving as she ran cold water into the vase. He blinked and swallowed, averting his eyes and looking out of the window.

'Damn…why did I ever cheat on her? That was stupid…she's amazing. She'd never have me back, not now, she was so mad…' he sighed to himself, lamenting his loss in an awkward silence that smothered the room, Bulma's dark blue eyes watching Yamcha suspiciously as she crossed to the table and put the vase down on it, taking a seat opposite Yamcha and frowning slightly as she watched him closely.

"Why are you here Yamcha? If you want a second chance, forget it. I don't want to give you the chance to hurt me again." she said plainly, resentment in her voice that she couldn't hide and made Yamcha flinch. He looked back up at her with heavy eyes and sighed deeply, nodding.

"I know. I figured that out as soon as you threw me out. I've given up on my hopes of us getting together again Bulma, I know how much I hurt you." he fidgeted, Bulma's eyes widening as she relaxed a little more into her seat. She smiled at Yamcha slightly as he played with his fingers out of nervousness. It was like their first date again…but this was serious damage control.

"I just…I really miss you Bulma, as my friend. I know that what I did was totally unforgivable, I just don't want to lose you completely." he laughed hollowly, his eyes snapping up to hers and a familiar jolt running through his heart. "Though I probably already have, I know that." Bulma stayed silent, frowning slightly and looking down at her lap. "Just, please, give me a second chance at being your friend. I've learnt a lot since you left me Bulma, it's probably the best thing you could have done, and in a twisted way I'll always be grateful to you for it."

"I don't know, Yamcha." Bulma hesitated and met Yamcha's eyes, keeping silent eye contact for a few moments as she tried to think of the words to say. "How do I know your motives now? I don't know you anymore; everything I thought you were was torn down when you betrayed me. For all I know you're just trying to get me on side, trying to worm your way back in somehow." Yamcha shook his head.

"Because of course that would work. Do you think I haven't thought about that? For the past month, all I've been thinking about is how to get back with you, and every single way I planned would've failed. You're too smart to fall for that trick, I know that. I always knew that." he frowned and stood up, crossing to the window. "I just want to be your friend. That's it, end of story. Is that really too hard for you to do? Just to be my friend again?"

Bulma stayed quiet, thinking. Would it be too hard? Sure, she was over Yamcha, but could she ever trust him again? As he said, what he did was unforgivable, purely and simply unforgivable. He'd hurt her more than ever before, it'd taken her weeks to get over the initial shock and pain and then more to get over the aftermath. It'd sent shockwaves through her mind and body, and she didn't know whether or not she could just forget that.

On the other hand, Yamcha had been her friend for years before they finally got together. They'd had so many good times; it'd be stupid of her to let an incident like that, no matter how deceitful or hurtful, wash that all away. Plus, everyone deserved a second chance. Look at Vegeta; he'd changed…even though he wouldn't admit it. Surely Yamcha could also change…it did sound like he was genuinely sorry. Even Yamcha couldn't lie that well.

Standing up, Bulma walked over to Yamcha and tapped him on the shoulder. As he turned round, she nodded and hugged him, wrapping her arms around his shoulders as she used to. Yamcha stiffened slightly out of surprise, his eyes widening until eventually he relaxed and put his arms around her waist loosely, smiling to himself.

"Thank you for the flowers Yamcha, they're beautiful." she pulled back and looked into Yamcha's shining eyes and smiled. This was her old friend all right.

"As are you, Bulma." he said quietly, Bulma laughing quietly and kissing Yamcha on the cheek.

A loud growl sounded from behind them.

In a flash, Yamcha was up against the silver door of the fridge, with a furious Vegeta pinning his neck with his hand.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

'Damn crazy Woman.' thought Vegeta angrily as he floated down from his in-air combat training and began a few ki attacks to release his frustration. His mind had only been half focussed on his training since Bunny dropped her bombshell; he was half-embarrassed and half-incensed. He'd been openly humiliated in front of Bulma and told what to do by some stupid, air-headed bimbo.

Plus he'd been caught in the act.

Damn. Crap. Fuck and Bugger. Now he wouldn't be able to keep up his usual façade…plus news of his and Bulma's little get together would no doubt be spread all round Capsule Corp within a few days.

Shit.

Vegeta growled and fired a tremendous ki attack, his face contorted with rage as he released all his anger and annoyance with a loud roar. The room sparkled with blue ki as the lining buzzed, having to work overtime. Perhaps it'd explode again and kill the Woman's mother. Now that'd be a result…

Grunting, Vegeta floated up to the simulator and pressed the off button and let himself fly over to the door without thinking. That kiss was possibly the one that destroyed his reputation, made all those other pathetic excuses for warriors think that perhaps Vegeta had become like them. It'd definitely give them something to laugh about, he acknowledged with a clenching of his fists. He hated being laughed at.

Opening the door, he paused in the doorframe his fist clenching tighter and his jaw setting. His onyx eyes narrowed and he felt rage wash over him as his breath hitched in his throat.

"Thank you for the flowers Yamcha, they're beautiful." said Bulma, hugging that weasel. He watched with a pure anger as Scar-face smiled to himself, wrapping his unworthy arms around Bulma's waist. Touching HIS woman. His head was at the side of hers, so close…fuck, he wanted to go and rip it off.

"As are you, Bulma." said the rat quietly, his slimy, pathetic voice sending a shiver of disgust up Vegeta's spine. How dare he be so close to Bulma after what he did…and furthermore, why the fuck was she allowing him to be! He'd obviously drugged her or something…

"Bastard." growled Vegeta quietly, the primal noise increasing in volume until Yamcha's eyes flew in his direction. In that moment, Yamcha's face paled and his eyes betrayed his fear. Vegeta glared at him and flew over, whipping his hand around Yamcha's neck and tearing him away from Bulma, slamming him against the fridge.

"Vegeta! Vegeta, no!" cried Bulma as she lost her footing, Yamcha's arms knocking her to the floor, landing on her butt with a soft thump. She frowned slightly and looked up at Vegeta and Yamcha from her not-so graceful position on the floor. "Vegeta! Let go of him!"

"WHY SHOULD I WOMAN?" roared Vegeta, lifting Yamcha off the floor and growling over Yamcha's spluttering choking noises. Yamcha fought for his breath in large, rattling gasps and mouthed illegible words, possibly pleading with Vegeta.

"You're strangling him! He can't breathe!" Bulma cried frantically, pulling herself up off the floor and rushing over to where Vegeta and Yamcha were, eyeing Yamcha's purpling face worriedly. Vegeta looked furious, his rationality obstructed by his rage.

"He, after what he did, you're defending him!!" shouted Vegeta, confusion added to the frenzy of emotions in his dark eyes. Bulma's heart lurched. He was fighting for her honour…she could only imagine what it must have looked like to him.

"We aren't…we're friends! Yamcha came here to apologise! We've reconciled our differences now Vegeta! Please, stop!" Bulma said, placing a hand on Vegeta's shoulder. Vegeta stiffened and growled, slowly loosening his grip on Yamcha's neck and eventually letting him fall to the floor, crumpling up in front of the fridge. He turned to Bulma, her dark blue eyes gazing into his, radiating relief and gratitude. Vegeta grunted and folded his arms as Yamcha regained his composure, lifting himself off the floor.

"You…Monster. Bulma," Yamcha rasped; his face blotchy and eyes wide. "Look what he is! Get away from him, he'll kill you!" He lurched forward, reaching out for Bulma's arm, both bravely and stupidly, and being pinned again by Vegeta.

"I WARNED YOU ONCE YOU FUCKING RAT! BULMA IS MINE!!" bellowed the furious Prince, kneeing Yamcha in the stomach as hard as he possibly could. He gripped Yamcha's neck unbelievably tightly, the skin around Vegeta's fingers bulging through the gaps. Bulma yelped and stepped back as Vegeta moved, his eyes flashing and filled with rage. He glared at Yamcha and growled, reaching his arm back and throwing Yamcha headfirst through the window, glass falling everywhere. Bulma backed up against the wall, eyes wide with terror as Vegeta panted, recovering from his fury. He turned to her, earning a frightened squeal, making him even more confused.

"You…you almost killed him!" said Bulma squeakily, shaking her head slightly. Vegeta frowned and opened his mouth, but Bulma wasn't finished. "You almost killed him! Vegeta…you, you acted like…like a monster!!" Her eyes swam with tears as she shook her head and edged along the wall, casting a terrified glance back at Vegeta before fleeing the room as fast as she could.

Vegeta paused, unsure whether or not to go after her. His heart fell, and no matter how much he tried to harden himself to the sadness bubbling inside of him, he was unable to keep the confused sorrow from engulfing him. He scowled and turned his head away from where Bulma ran, flying out of the window and into the twilight sky.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Bulma sat at her dressing table, gazing at the various brushes and bottles in front of her but not really looking at them. It'd been hours since Vegeta had almost torn Yamcha limb from limb, and Bulma hadn't seen him since. The sun had set and the stars were twinkling playfully against the black velvety backdrop, like Vegeta's eyes when the sunlight caught them.

Sighing, Bulma turned her eyes up to the mirror and saw her own distressed and unhappy reflection staring solemnly back at her. Guilt had claimed a piece of her heart, and was gripping on tightly, smothering her. The feeling made her want to cry out in pain, but Vegeta had been wrong in what he did. He had acted like a monster, but she hadn't meant to say that…but she was scared. He hadn't been that violent for a long time, and it terrified her.

'And it was for you.' her mind reminded her. 'He thought Yamcha was taking advantage of you, was hurting you. Do you think he would have done that if you were ChiChi? You heard the words, straight from the horses' mouth. He sees you as his.'

That had annoyed Bulma too, beyond belief. She was no-ones; she wasn't property to be thrown aside whenever it suited. She was her own person. But, it didn't excuse what she'd said to Vegeta.

"I just want him back." she whispered hoarsely, the threat of unwept tears sounding in her shaking voice as she rose from her seat and climbed under her covers, staring at the wall opposite. "I want him back with me."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

The stars twinkled, mocking Vegeta as he sat on a rocky ledge. He had no idea where he was, how far away he was from Capsule Corp, but he was away. He could think here.

Below him, the gentle crests of the sea lapped at the jagged rocks, the white foam breaking and retreating with hushed whispers. The dim moonlight illuminated the rolls in the water, casting strange shadows over the rocks and making the whole sea shimmer with a magical promise of harmony and peace.

Vegeta found it strangely disturbing how his mind could be in so much turmoil over the woman, unable to be calmed by anything. His flight had been filled with flashbacks, her voice replaying in his head, her fear clouding his eyes.

She thought he was a monster.

He knew he'd been wrong to get involved with her in the first place, but he hadn't cared. His training hadn't been interfered with…until the mother incident and Yamcha's participation, and he felt strangely…happy.

It was all too weird, now he knew why his father was never around his mother for more than 15 minutes at a time.

But he would never get any peace until this issue was sorted with the woman. He stood up, tearing his onyx eyes away from the frolicking waves and into the sky, he could feel Bulma's ki. It was weak and very shaky, it kept breaking but it showed him his direction. He shot into the sky in a flash of blue, the cold wind refreshing his body and his mind as he raced back to her.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Bulma blinked. What was that? Her deep blue eyes shone in the darkness of her bedroom as she sat up, heart thumping. What was that shuffling noise?

"Please don't be a mouse, please don't be a mouse…" she chanted quietly as she swung her legs out of bed, slipping them into her pale pink slippers and pulling a fluffy white dressing gown around her white cami and blue short pyjamas. She crossed her fingers, her hands covered by the overly long sleeves of the dressing gown and inhaled deeply; holding her breath as she slowly and carefully navigated the darkened room.

She felt a draught around her bare ankles and shivered, tightening her dressing gown. She crouched on all fours and peeped under her bed, eyes searching in the dark for any sign of a furry rodent with a long, bare tail.

"Damn, I wish I had a flashlight…" grumbled Bulma, refusing to move for at least 10 minutes. Eventually, she straightened out, her face lined with confusion and anxiety. What the hell had that noise been? It was really bugging her now. It had been a cross between a shuffle and a hollow thump, really weird, as though something had been knocked over or accidentally nudged.

Suddenly, a bump on the balcony attached to her bedroom alerted her, earning a small yelp from her mouth.

She clamped her hand to her mouth and eyed the sliding doors nervously, her heart jolting with horror as she realised that the door was open.

'Bugger.' she thought angrily, edging slowly toward the door. The bumping had stopped, but she could almost sense someone out there. She held her breath and jammed her eyes shut, whipping back the dark yellow curtain that was flapping slightly in the cold breeze and snapped them open again, her breath catching.

Her dark blue, frightened eyes met jet black ones and it took her a while to realise who they belonged to.

'Vegeta…' she thought, her heart catching at the sight of him, the pale moonlight lighting his rugged features, every curve of his muscles. He watched her silently, his stony face betraying no emotion as she stepped out of her room and crossed over to him.

They stood for a few minutes, just watching each other, silently wondering who was going to make the first move, which would break first.

Bulma leant forward, placing her hand on Vegeta's arm.

"You aren't a monster. I know that. I didn't mean to say that." she placed a finger on Vegeta's lips as he began to speak, and Bulma could almost hear the dismissing of her words playing in his head. She leant forward, her warm breath tickling his ear. "You're not a monster. You're mine, my Prince." she smirked at him, pulling back and guiding him through the doors to her room, climbing into the covers.

Vegeta paused, unsure whether to get in or not. Bulma turned to him, taking his hand and guiding him underneath the duvet. She snuggled into him, closing her eyes with happy contentment.

'Wow…this is getting serious.' she thought happily, feeling his warmth. Vegeta lay on his back, his arms by his sides. He eyed the ceiling, feeling a weight upon his heart, as he stayed rigid, despite Bulma's obvious comfort with him.

'Shit…this is getting serious.'

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

A/N: Hope you liked!! Sorry for being late again! hehe, have been busy lol :D

Please leave a little review on your way out! Thanks guys!!

xxxxx


	8. A Multitude of Successes

A/N: Oh my goddddd. My heartfelt sincere apologies – I haven't updated this story in so long. I am sooo ashamed of myself right now, I'm going to stay up all night if i have to in order to give you (hopefully) a really juicy make-up chapter! (and when I say juicy I mean **JUICY **_***hint hint!!!!!!!*)**_

I actually have no way to explain myself (sorry!) other than the usual, life got in the way, exams, friends, stress, immense drunkenness, bla bla bla. BUT I SWEAR TO YOU I WILL BE GOOD FROM NOW ON! :D

Ok so here we go. The (EVER SO LONG) awaited chapter 8 of...A PERFECT MATCH!!!!

**Chapter 8-**

**A Multitude of Successes.**

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

With a start, Bulma jerked upright and opened her eyes mid-gasp. She'd had the weirdest dream ever...she was watching an epic battle, and someone had just been killed by some blonde woman who flew really well and had really strong power, and that purple haired kid had come from nowhere and gone nuts...

"Weird..." she whispered to herself, looking to her side and rolling her eyes with a sigh, her dream forgotten about instantly. Of course Vegeta wasn't there – what did she expect, for him to be stood at the foot of her bed in a tux, ready to recite an ode or ballad of his love for her with a box of Hotel Chocolat's finest in one hand and a jumbo-sized bunch of Lillies in the other?? "Get a grip Bulma...do you not know that man...no, Saiyan...at all?" she scolded herself, swinging her legs out of bed and padding sleepily into her en-suite bathroom.

And since when, she thought to herself, frowning in concern, did she pine even slightly for a man when he wasn't there the next morning? Not that she'd been in that position often, but even with Yamcha - who she was actually in a SERIOUS RELATIONSHIP with mind – she'd get easily irritated and annoyed if he hung around too much in the morning when she was trying to get herself ready for a busy working day. She wasn't exactly the kind of woman who needed a man there constantly, she didn't need to wake up to her lover's face to motivate herself to start her sleepy mind and body. Yet, a small part of her was...disappointed to not see Vegeta next to her this morning. She didn't know why – he probably snored, took all the sheets and room in the bed and glorified in his morning farts – but she definitely experienced a pang when she noticed his absence.

"Whatever...you were obviously just freaked by your dream B, nothing more than that," she tried to chirp lightly to herself as she applied a layer of mascara to her long eyelashes, "it's like anything, any kind of bad experience, it always feels better when there is someone next to you to hug it out with." The attempt at convincing herself was only partially working – and this worried her. Immensely.

Pulling a smart grey pencil skirt-suit and yellow fitted blouse out of her wardrobe, Bulma sighed and rolled her nude tights up her legs, mind deep in tumultuous thought. This...development between herself and Vegeta was most unexpected and, as far as her conscious mind was concerned, unwanted. Of all the men, of all the eligible HUMAN bachelors that Bulma Briefs could hook without even making an effort, who would pander to her every whim and love her for it, her freaking subconscious mind had to go and develop an attraction to that Saiyan know-it-all wanker. But the primal, instinctive beast in her couldn't stay away from him. Everything about him drew her in, his gorgeous body, his deep black eyes that she could just fall into, his scent that defined the term masculinity – oh his smell. She would give anything to be able to bottle up that smell and keep it on a shelf, to sniff whenev er she wanted...maybe that would be her next project...

But right now, she didn't have the time to let her mind play on Vegeta any longer. After all, she was Bulma Briefs, and if Bulma Briefs was good at anything, it was compartmentalising. And in around an hour and a half she had one of the biggest presentations of her life to a potential Wall Street investor who would increase the revenue of Capsule Corp by around a third if he deemed the business adequate. Bulma scoffed. Adequate. Since when was she ever "adequate."

"Oh no Bulma baby," she smiled at herself in the mirror as she twisted her hair up into an intricate bun and whipped simple smart black framed glasses onto her nose, "we don't DO adequate...this investor will get so excited he'll probably get hard at the table...let's go."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

He was really going for it. It was good that the Gravity Room was brand new, as the old one would have collapsed for sure under all the stress he was exerting on it during this training session. Sweat beaded together at his forehead, forming minature rivers that flowed down his face, dripping off his nose and dampening his clothes. Expression set, eyes hard, mouth drawn into a tight, impenetrable line, Vegeta blew apart his 56th training bot, releasing all the pent up frustration, confusion and fury at himself that he had somehow managed to hold in all night.

He hadn't slept a wink. Not that he needed as much sleep as that feeble earthing Woman, but it was tiresome to lie in the same position for hours on end, eyes wide open and staring at the ceiling above as she snored. His mouth flicked into a slight smile as he remembered her snoring – he couldn't wait to use that one against her. And almost immediately he felt disgusted with himself. Smiling?! At the memory of the fucking Woman _snoring?_ What the fuck? He should be looking back at last night as a one-off event, something he had to do in order to keep the Woman on-side to keep his training machines in order, not a nostalgic memory that brought him ANY degree of satisfaction!!!

Sighing, Vegeta landed lightly on the floor and rubbed his hand across his face, eyes clamped shut in exasperation with these strange, weak thoughts he seemed to be having. He didn't understand it. And he didn't like it, not one bit. He KNEW it had been a bad thing to claim the Woman's lips in the gravity room that day...but he couldn't help himself. Kame knows he had tried...hard...but in the end his instinct won out and her heady scent overpowered his well-reasoned logic.

And now, despite the fact that he had thankfully regained control over his senses, he wanted more from her. He wanted to feel her, to claim her thoroughly as his so she would never belong to anyone else. He didn't trust himself to be around her, or he may succumb once more to his weaker instincts, and that would not be a good thing for him at all. Vegeta growled angrily and slammed the shower door shut behind him, turning the temparature up to full, sighing as the scalding hot water washed the sweat from his rippled body.

"I must not...ever...get into a ridiculous situation like that again," growled Vegeta to himself, tipping his head back under the flow of water, "ever. If I am to become the legendary and finally defeat Kakkarot, I cannot have any semblance of a distraction. Because that's all the Woman is. A distraction. Maybe I need to find new ways to train...I may be getting bored..." he pondered, wrapping a towel around himself and sauntering into the changing room. He acknowledged that it would be difficult to stay away from her, he was no fool, even though it pained him to admit it. She was like a drug to him, and when she wasn't near it just made him lust after her more. Vegeta shook his head to try and clear his mind of these thoughts, they weren't helping his resolve. The Prince of all Saiyans CANNOT mate with a weakling human...

'Although...there are no Saiyan females left. And for a puny earthling the Woman is a fiery one...full of spark and character and wit...and she has strength of mind if not body. She would make a formidable mental opponent for any Saiyan female...she could even pass for part Saiyan if she were being assessed just on mental capacity and character attributes,' his mind chipped in most convincingly...and in an unwelcome manner. Slamming his fist into the wall, Vegeta clamped his eyes shut. "QUIET YOU INSUFFERABLE THING! QUIET!" he bellowed, whirling round and leaving the Room. He needed food, and fast.

Seeing as he had to avoid the Woman, however, he would just grab something from the fridge, take it to his room and then run back to the Gravity Room and stay there all night. Yes. That would be the best course of action. He glanced at the time-measuring device called a watch that the Old Man Briefs had given him. 6pm. Yes, the Woman would still be working at this hour, he thought with a smirk, perfect. Opening the door however, he was shocked into stillness as he perused the scene in front of him.

Oh shit.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"OH MY GOD SALLY! DID YOU SEE HIS FACE!" exclaimed Bulma emphatically, jumping up and down in her office as she and Sally shrieked and whooped. Her hair fell wildly around her face, her smooth bun a thing of the past, her shoes discarded carelessly in a corner. Sally had unbuttoned the top 2 fastenings of her blouse and was pouring two glasses of champagne with a radiant expression.

"I did Bulma! I did! Oh my gosh...I can't believe we finally secured the Goldman-Sachs deal!!!! You were a GENIUS in that presentation! Oh my God! And when he asked us those questions about the new capsules and the marketability of both our products and our brand...your response was inspired...oh wow," she breathed heavily, throwing herself into a chair and shaking her head in a sort of shocked bewilderment. "We did it, YOU did it...the biggest deal of our lives..." Bulma grinned and gave a goofy thumbs-up, revelling in the rejoicing.

"No. Not me. WE, Sally, we. If it weren't for your technical analysis of the product and your knowledge of the in-depth workings of the company and staff and things like that...we wouldn't have gotten anywhere. To be honest, I think we're just an amazing team..." she smiled and pulled her tights off, sighing as her legs stopped itching. Sally nodded.

"Oh most definitely...almost as good as you and Vegeta, I would say..." smirked Sally, noting how Bulma froze with her glass halfway raised to her lips, a soft blush creeping across her cheeks and neck.

"What the...Sal...seriously...V...Vegeta and I? Vegeta and ANYONE??" she asked incredulously, her breathing rapid and palms sweaty – was she really that easy to read. "That's...that's absolutely, completely..." she sighed, giving in to Sally's knowing look, the one that screamed 'who-do-you-even-think-you're-trying-to-kid-Bulma-Briefs?' Nodding she grimaced. "That's...completely spot-on I think, damn you as always for being far too perceptive for your own good..."

"I knew it from ages ago B! I just didn't want to say anything, but then this morning I saw Vegeta pass by the office from the direction of your rooms...which, I might add is in the complete opposite direction to where he usually stays...so I put two and two together and got four, predictably." She smirked and giggled, the champagne sending small red flushes to her cheekbones. "So! Did you two...you know..." she waggled her eyebrows suggestively and Bulma choked on her champagne, sending a spurt flying out of her mouth. She stared at Sally disbelievingly.

"I...I don't know WHAT you're trying to get at Sal...but if you're trying to insinuate...no, no we did not. We just talked and...and he fell asleep there you see. We slept in the same bed...but nothing more than that. It was completely innocent!" she protested at Sally's raised eyebrows.

"Yeah right...innocent. Maybe it wasn't more than that last night...but it's definitely getting there, I can feel it." Smiling, she stood up and walked towards the door. "You know...maybe you should make a nice dinner for yourself and Vegeta tonight...I know you'd love to celebrate the success of your deal with him..." she tilted her head to the side and surveyed Bulma with a small smirk on her face. "Goodnight B!!"

Bulma smiled slightly at Sally's suggestion and nodded, biting her bottom lip slightly. "Yeah...night Sal, see you next week..." She sat for a while in silence, just thinking, before draining the last of her champagne. Dutch courage. Looking at the clock she smiled, 4.30. Perfect. That was more than enough time to get something whipped up. Standing up, she straightened her skirt and made her way into the kitchen. Vegeta would not forget this evening. She would make sure of it.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Good evening Vegeta," said Bulma huskily, smiling coyly at him as she sat down at the ornately decorated kitchen table, her features softly illuminated in the dim glow of the candle on the table. Her creamy hand rested on a pink tablecloth, with the napkins and curtains matching. She stood up, and the red silk gown she wore, split up to the top of her thigh with a low-cut front and strappy back, fell around her curves perfectly. She had re-done the bun in her hair, a few curled tendrils framing her made-up heart-shaped face prettily. She crossed to Vegeta, who was still staring at the scene, a battle raging inside of him as he knew it would do between his instinct to throw her on the table and claim her right there and his "logic" to leave without looking back. As she placed her gentle hands on his upper arms and leaned up, placing a chaste kiss on his lips, he felt his resolve waver and quickly fought to control himself in panic.

When her shining, deep cerulean eyes met his, he knew the battle had been lost.

His instincts had won once more.

If only for tonight, at least.

He wrapped his arms around her waist as kissed her hungrily, nipping her bottom lip and taking advantage of her gasp to gain access, his tongue plundering her mouth vehemently. She fought back against him with equal enthusiasm, pressing her lithe body into his as she twisted her hands in his hair. When they finally broke the kiss, Vegeta smirked down at Bulma, his hands resting on the curve of her lower back.

"I knew you would be delighted to see me Woman," he stated simply and Bulma laughed, rubbing his earlobe in her fingers tenderly. The look she was giving him, a look of pure, unrestrained admiration and devotion repulsed him somewhere deep inside and it made him want to push her away from him, as much for her own sake as his own. He didn't know how long he could hold out...torture under Freiza was nothing compared to this. He frowned and stepped back away from her, clearing his throat. "So, what have you made me to eat Woman? I'm extremely hungry, you should know by now." He said harshly, but Bulma just grinned at him, seeing through the tough front.

"Your favourite I believe, a pile of the finest steaks in the country along with a variety of potatoes, fried rice dishes and vegetables. You help yourself, there is plenty for you my Prince." She purred as he sat down, running her hand over his wide back and around his chest. She pressed a small kiss to the base of his neck and took her seat opposite him, watching happily as he devoured his meal.

'You actually enjoy cooking for him and doing the whole domestic-goddess act...oh god Bulma, please don't turn into such a pussy permanently...' she heard her mind plead with her, but she laughed it off. Watching him sit with her, of his own volition mind, had her on a high. She was very tempted to just take him upstairs and let him ravish her...but she wasn't sure if that's what he wanted. Is that what Saiyans did? Or was there some weird kind of ritual or tradition regarding the initiation of...that...there had to be, Saiyans had procedures and rankings for pretty much everything else. She bit her bottom lip as she thought. How did the animal kingdom play it...well the female gave off signs that she was in heat and willing to mate...and then the male grasped her attention. So she needed to give off the signs that she was up for it, so to speak, and see what he did.

"So...Vegeta...had a good workout?" she asked huskily, peering at him from under her lashes, resting her fingertips just above her cleavage, sure to draw his eye downwards. "Bet you got all...hot...and sweaty in that Gravity Room all day..." she continued, trying not to over-emphasise the slight moan that she entwined into her words. She watched as he looked at her curiously, his eyes dark and swimming with lust as his eyes were, predictably, drawn downwards to her ample chest.

"More than you...than you can believe Woman..." he managed to choke out, dismayed by his own lack of control of the situation. What was going on! Where was his usual Saiyan sense of superiority?! Why was he letting her rule this situation?! He growled to himself and fought in his mind to draw his eyes away from her, eventually managing to tear his gaze back to his plate where he vented his frustration by stabbing his steak with his fork. He was starting to feel aroused...by this...human...weakling. God it was so excrutiating to know how badly he wanted her...but that he just could NOT do this to himself. It would go against all laws of nature he felt...he couldn't let anything put him off his quest to become the legendary!!

"Oh poor baby..." she simpered quietly, standing up and crossing over to him. He stiffened instantly when she bent down, lips hovering by his ear, "how about a massage to...loosen up all those, tight, stiff muscles?" she asked in little more than a whisper. Vegeta closed his eyes, loving the feel of her hot breath against his ear, her chest just brushing his shoulder. This was it, make or break. He could either turn her down and leave now...or he could go with it and take control of the situation. When she straddled his thighs however, her delicate fingers kneading the skin of his shoulders his restaint snapped. His eyes flew open and his hands automatically found her waist, wrapping his arms around her and crushing her to his chest. He smirked up at her, his grip on his "sane" mind nearly completely gone now, his Saiyan lust taking over as he drank in the smell of her, stronger tonight than ever before.

"I can think of one muscle you'd really love to massage Woman, can't you?" he growled in her ear, feeling her pressing against his groin. He groaned softly as he felt himself begin to stiffen in response to her close proximity, and Bulma gasped as she felt the increased heat.

"Well...I know...it sure wouldn't...be your ego..." she managed to stutter out as he increased the pressure of his hands on her waist, pushing her against his groin harder as a result. He grunted in response, his eyes closed and Bulma moaned deep in her chest, wrapping her arms around his neck and resting her body on his, feeling her breasts pushed up against his rock-hard torso.

Vegeta nearly lost all control just at that sensation. He could feel that she was hot and wet for him already, and his primal Saiyan instincts could sense that she was in heat. This, along with everything else, was enough to push him over the edge and he roughly pulled the neckline of her dress down to reveal her bare breasts, taking one in his mouth and squeezing the other one hard. Bulma moaned loudly, pushing her chest into his mouth even harder, urging him on. As he licked and sucked at her nipple, Bulma pulled back as much as she could given his iron grip on her.

"Not...Not here...up...room...upstairs..." she managed to stutter out inbetween gasps, moans and groans. Vegeta nodded once and resumed his onslaught on her breasts as he stood up and flew up their staircase to Bulma's room. He kicked the door open and then slammed it shut, throwing her down onto the bed roughly. She pulled her dress straps down over her shoulders and wriggled out of the dress, leaving her only in black lacy french knickers. Vegeta let his eyes drift over her body, taking in every delicious curve as he stripped himself of his own training clothes, only his boxers remaining. As he settled over her once more, Bulma leant her head down, desperate to taste his gorgeous tan rock-hard chest, her fingertips tracing the outlines of his rippled torso. Moaning, Vegeta turned them round so that she was above him and he latched his mouth onto her neck at the same time as he tore off her underwear and inserted two fingers into her heated, slippery channel, drawing a tortured gasp from Bulma's throat.

"Oh God VEGETA," she screamed as she pushed down onto his hand, rocking as he pumped his fingers in and out of her, "more! More! MORE! HARDER! FASTER, oh god HARDER VEGETA!" she screamed incoherently, any sense lost in the world of bliss she was consumed in. As he watched and listened to her, Vegeta gripped her waist even tighter, loving the feel of her silken walls around his pumping fingers. He felt her walls begin to tremble and suddenly felt apprehensive – was she about to break or something? What if he broke her! Oh shit, now he knew why they couldn't do this...fuck! He pulled his fingers out of her only to draw an angry roar from Bulma as she grabbed his hand and forced them back inside her, holding his wrist in place as she gyrated her way to climax, her walls clamping around his fingers as she came, screaming a host of obscenities. Vegeta was astounded. So human females had the same responses as Saiyan ones...that was most interesting.

His meanderings, however, were interupted when Bulma wrapped her soft hand around his thick member through his boxers, leading to an involuntary jerking of his hips upwards. He tore his boxers off as Bulma continued her ministrations, and when she gave him a devilish grin and began to work her mouth down his body he knew what was to come. He grabbed her shoulders and threw her underneath him roughly, ignoring her squeal of protest. He couldn't see anything but a veil of red lust that clouded his eyes, and he grunted loudly as he impaled her on his member, nearly coming as he felt her walls clamp around the foreign intruder.

"There, do you like that Woman," he growled animalistically, pumping his hips back and forth at inhuman speed, rocking the bed and making Bulma scream inarticulately with every movement they made, "do you like me fucking you hard, stretching your walls so they can hardly take any more, filling you up completely, hitting that spot of yours to drive you so crazy you don't know whether you want to come or die?" he growled angrily, his purely Saiyan instincts driving him to take her over the edge repeatedly.

Bulma panted, having already orgasmed a further two times, and she dug her nails into his shoulders, drawing blood that he didn't notice for the passion that engulfed him. "Oh god...Vegeta, harder...please...I need you deeper in me..." she moaned in between gasps, tossing her head from side to side. Vegeta roared at her words and unleashed everything he had, fucking her so hard her head banged against the headboard. As she felt her release approaching again, Vegeta felt his cock twinge inside of her as her walls clamped around him and a moment later he was releasing thick spurts of his seed deep into her womb, biting her neck hard, contributing even louder screams to the ones she was already making.

They lay intertwined for a while, recovering from their exertions, Vegeta still laying deep inside her. Bulma released her ankles that were twined around his waist and inhaled deeply, trying to still her racing pulse. Vegeta nuzzled her neck before pulling out of her and rolling off, laying on his back, staring straight up at the ceiling once more. He felt his rational mind returning, however he was too exhausted by the emotional and physical upheaval to consider it at that moment. As he closed his eyes, Bulma watched him with a curious mix of emotion across her face.

What they had shared...had created a bond that she knew was beyond love. She could feel it, and knew that for her, it would remain for the rest of her life. She was worried, though, about Vegeta's reaction in the morning, how did Saiyan males react to this? Did he, COULD he feel the same as she did? She sincerely hoped so.

At the same time, though, she wished him to remain detached from her in a way...as she knew what she had to tell him, what she had to do, that lay heavy on her heart.

How could she tell him...that she had to leave him?

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

A/N: DUH DUH DUH!!! OH WOW! Haha sorry it was so long a chapter, I had verbal diahorrea and thought I wanted to write an epic one to make up for the barren months. So! Please review!! Let me know what you think of the latest instalment!! 


End file.
